


Sparrow’s Journey

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also minor Genyatta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author will sell soul for Zenyatta lore, But It’s minor, Family Loss, Gen, Gency, Genji is a heartbreaker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Mysticism, Noodle Dragons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Revenge, Self-Reflection, Soul-Searching, Suicidal Thoughts, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: After being brutally dismembered and left for dead, all that drives Genji is his thirst for revenge...Until he meets an Omnic monk that guides him to his true purpose.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the same AU as Guardian and Denial But comes before both. I’m super excited about it, had a lot of fun writing it and hope you enjoy!

/////////////////////////////

Tekhartha Mondatta,

You may not remember me, but we met in London a year ago. I was the one with the wings. You told me that your arms were open if I needed your wisdom, I appreciate your kindness, but I’m not the one who needs help.

Someone very important to me is on his way to your sanctuary. You might say that there is disquiet in his soul. I know your gates are closed to outsiders, but in light of your offer of friendship...it would mean a lot to me if you let him in.

Sincerely,

Dr. Angela Ziegler

/////////////////////////////

 

The immense mountain pass was quiet and barren. An empty white canvas except for a lone figure cutting a path through the snow. The frigid Himalayas, home of the Shambali, and the forgotten village was a place for those who had nowhere else to go. Outcasts without a home or purpose came here seeking wisdom, or clarity, or sometimes...their own deaths.

Icey winds whipped violently around Genji as he continued his climb. He was more resilient than most, with his mostly metal body he could shake off the cold, but even now he felt his joints locking up. They were frozen and what little skin he had left was burning against the cold metal.

“The village can’t be too much farther.” He thought as he continued to trudge. With the next step, his artificial knee locked up and he toppled over into the snow.

“Idiot, He told you to bring a coat.” Udon snickered in his ear.

“Shut up!” Genji shivered. His dragon only spoke these days to laugh at his expense. It was times like these that Genji felt his family’s magic was more curse than blessing.

He stood back up but his knee wouldn’t budge. The gears were about to give out in his hip as well. Exasperated, he drove his fist into his leg, forcing it to move. The pain was a good motivator, making him press on. He kept moving forward, afraid that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again.

How had it all come to this? Well that was something Genji didn’t quite know anymore. He needed power, and a place to summon his strength; Prove to everyone, including himself, that he had the will to face his destiny on his terms. Though so far things were not going so well.

Hours past and he finally reached a flat section of land. Just down a hill there were the yellow lights of the village. The thought of a warm, dry bed was intoxicating to Genji. The thought of food, even more so.

He began to climb down the hill a bit too eagerly. A quarter way down his knees finally gave out and he slipped; rolled down the slope, arms scrambling, looking for any way to stop his decent; Landing hard with a thump that kicked up snow.

Genji lay face down, trying not to cry out from the pain. Using the last of his strength he managed to push himself up. The village was so close, barely fifty feet away, but no mater how hard he tried Genji could not will himself to move.

"Help!" He called out faintly. Though it wasn't likely anyone heard him.

Miserably, he let himself fall back into the snow with a thud. He was done...will broken. He was going to die here. Part of him was relieved by it. The darkness of unconsciousness was closing in on him but a yellow glow caught his gaze. A figure, bathed in light, was approaching him with a halo around them looking like outstretched wings.

Genji knew not if he was hallucinating or if he was really seeing something from the other side but still he smiled and reached out. "Angela..."

Then everything went black.

 

 

 

_What now, Sparrow..._

 

 

 

10 minutes. That's how much longer dinner would last in the mess hall, that's how long Genji had to finish packing his things. Soon the entire barracks would be flooded with other Blackwatch agents and the cyborg wanted to be gone before then to spare everyone an awkward goodbye.

Sure the Gunslinger McCree had been a friend to him and the mischievous sniper, Loki, had been amusing. But he wouldn’t miss them.

He wasn’t one of them. He didn’t belong in their ranks, not a spy or a soldier, not...human. He wasn't machine either for that matter. He was an abomination of science that didn’t belong anywhere.

Overwatch had saved his life and offered him a chance at revenge in return for his skills. However, after all the things he had seen and all the blood he had spilled for them he wished they had let him die.

As an agent in the black-ops division, he had eliminated people for reasons he was not allowed to know. He helped start conflicts in the less developed world so the normal agents, the "heroes", could swoop in and save the day, spread their power and influence. This organization was more than the dashing do-gooders that smiled on the posters. Those at the top had agendas far beyond the protection of the innocent, sometimes those agendas meant the complete opposite.

Genji cared little about that, what vexed him was that Overwatch didn't make good on their deal. Even after all he’d done, he was denied his revenge. His brother, the one responsible for his current state, was still alive. Hanzo, the one who cut his body to pieces was still allowed to breathe while he was forced to survive on filtered air. Genji intended to finally do something about that.

"Must violence always be the solution?!" Angela had asked him in despair.

When they last spoke she caught on to his plan for leaving. His plans for revenge, how he felt about being a weapon. Her sad eyes were still fresh in his mind.

“...do you remember that place Tracer mentioned, in Nepal?” Angela asked. “The Omnic monks there might be able to help you, you don't have to go after Hanzo...”

“The Shambali sanctuary? They don’t allow outsiders. Especially not human or...part human outsiders.”

“Perhaps they’ll make an exception, their leader is very kind.” Angela smiled sweetly. “Overwatch saved his life in London. As a member, he might be grateful to you.”

“Perhaps.” Genji said softly. He had his doubts about monks. They were supposed to have special powers but, though Genji had experience with magic, he didn’t believe Omnics possessed any.

"Please Genji, I don't want you to loose yourself..." She had said through her tears.

When he was on the edge of death she had found him and brought him back. In a way, she was responsible for everything that had happened, but Genji couldn't bring himself to be angry with her.

Angela was a good person, beautiful, unconditionally kind, and as brave as a lion. When she saved his life it wasn't because she thought he'd be useful. She had done it because in her eyes it was the right thing to do. She was the one thing about Overwatch that he would miss. She only ever wanted to help people, she wasn’t selfish like the rest of them.

Approaching footsteps caught Genji’s attention. They were soft, barely audible, but with his sharp ears he was able to pick them up. He wrapped his metal fingers around the handle of his tantō. He had trained himself to recognize the individual footsteps of everyone on base, he knew who these belonged to.

"Dr. Ziegler said she was worried about you, she seemed quite upset..." A quiet but commanding voice said from the doorway. “Ah, if you’re planning on leaving you should pack a coat. It’s cold outside.”

“I have made up my mind Liao-san. You can not stop me from leaving.” Genji said, ready for a fight. Liao might have sounded friendly but he could turn on a dime. The older man was no pushover but Genji's enhanced body would be more than a match.

“Lucky for you, Shimada, that’s not why I’m here.” Genji could feel the man smirk as a low chuckle escaped his lips. Liao always had a smug confidence about him that Genji found annoying; it reminded him too much of his former self.

“Then why are you here?!” Genji demanded, turning to face his former trainer.

"I thought I'd give you some advise before you go.” Liao replied, feigning innocence. “You might be a lot of metal but you can get cold just like everyone else, a jacket is only sensible.”

“Oh! A jacket! Is there any other helpful advice you’d like to offer?!”

“You will not defeat Hanzo as you are now.” Liao replied flatly.

“You don’t know that! I’ll—” Genji’s words caught in his throat.

“You will fall, and Angela will not be there to save you this time.” Typical of Liao to bring her into this, he always knew how to get to everyone’s soft spots.

“You are out of line, old man!” Genji snapped. He positioned to draw his sword for emphasis.

“Don’t like it when I mention Dr. Ziegler, do you?” Liao’s smirk disappeared, eyebrows furrowing, mouth creased in a frown. “Tell me, if she is so important to you then why are you leaving her? You’re not even going to say goodbye, are you?!”

Genji went quiet. No, he hadn't planned on saying goodbye. He knew Angela made him weak and if he talked to her he would change his mind about leaving. This was probably Liao's plan, since he was aware of Genji's adoration for the doctor.

“Do you even have a plan?” Liao continued. “Where will you go? How will you get there? Even if you do face Hanzo and win, what happens next?”

“Well I can’t stay here!” Genji shouted. “That is ALL I know. I don’t know where I’m going, I don’t know what will happen afterwards, I don’t even know WHAT I am!” Using the release on his helmet, he removed the faceplate so that he could look Liao in the eye. Use the deep scars on his once handsome face to remind his teacher of what he had become.

For a moment, Liao was rendered speechless, quite a feat considering he always had something to say. He looked into the cyborg’s red eyes and shook his head.

“I think you don’t know WHO you are, Genji...” Liao said finally. Rare for him to get this philosophical. “I think you’ve never known, even before your father died and your duel with your brother.”

“Shut up!” Genji growled. ‘Wisdom’ was not something he wanted to hear.

“I know you want your revenge, I’m not going to stop you, but you are not ready to face Hanzo, not with your Chi in such discord. Udon is not strong enough!" Liao warned.

"He was strong enough to defeat YOU wasn't he." Genji scoffed. Liao was powerful but Udon had won out in their last fight. He would stand against Hanzo as well...

"Damn it, Genji! I want to help you!" Liao snapped. Relizing he had lost his temper he lowered his voice and continued. "I fear for you, fear that the only thing that drives you to live is your rage. You must believe in a future for yourself, beyond killing Hanzo, don’t make revenge your only reason for living.”

“But how do I do that? Look at me...” Genji said, holding out his metal palms. "I have no future."

"That's not true." Liao took a step forward, waiting for Genji's permission before taking another and placing a hand on the cyborg's shoulder. "You still have a purpose in this life, you just need to find it." He cast his eyes down, sighing. "...and you are right, you won’t find it here.”

There was a tingling current that went through him, not painful but still noticeable. Liao could use it to summon great power but it also gave away his emotions. It was the only true way to know what Liao was feeling beyond the smirking mask he usually wore. Right now it was ice cold with sadness.

Genji brushed the hand away. “Thank you for wanting to help me...” He murmured. “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better student.”

“Someone once said: no bad student, just bad teacher.” Liao sighed, smiling sadly. “I hope that wherever you end up, you find someone who can help you.”

“You should leave as well!” Genji said abruptly. “Leave Overwatch. This is not a nice place, these are not good people, its days are numbered with the commanders not on speaking terms.”

“It will be worse if I leave.” Liao shrugged. “Reyes, Morrison and I are the only original members left, someone has to keep a cool head.”

“Reyes and Morrison are destroying everything!” Genji pleaded. “Get out while you have a chance.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Liao said. “It’s my duty to protect this place that isn’t so nice and these people who aren’t very good.”

“Duty?!” Genji hated the word. Hanzo had claimed that it was Duty that demanded Genji’s death.

“One day you’ll understand.” Liao hummed before changing the subject. “Now, I was serious about that coat. Make sure to grab one before you leave.”

“Sifu....” Genji trailed off. Liao would never leave the place he helped create, he’d die first. “Joi Gin.”

“Sayōnara, Genji...and say something to Angela. You know she worries.” Liao said, already half way out the door.

For a moment, Genji got the sinking feeling that he would never see him again. He had to shrug it off and finish packing, he had very little time left.

He was able to slip out undetected. He hoped his fellow Blackwatch agents wouldn’t notice his absence until the next day. By that time he would be far away.

Before he left, he stole away to Angela’s office. She was fast asleep at her desk. As usual she had worked herself to exhaustion, her blonde hair falling messily in front of her face. Waking her up would have been a sin, so Genji left a small brown envelope with a hand written note inside.

It wasn’t long, he was not one for speeches. But he did explain why he was leaving and that he was going to a safe place, she gave good advice and he decided to take it. He also thanked her for all she had done for him...and how he hoped they would meet again. Lastly, he left the feather of a Sparrow, a calling card that he had used ever since he was a boy. She would know what it meant.

Once outside the Overwatch headquarters he hitched a ride on a supply truck, headed out of Switzerland.

He had a long journey ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sifu: Cantonese, is a title for and role of a skillful person or a master.
> 
> Joi Gin: Cantonese for goodbye.
> 
> Sayōnara: Japanese for goodbye.
> 
> Genji is Japanese and Liao is from Hong Kong. They say farewell in the other’s language as a sign of respect.
> 
> Liao won’t be making any other appearances in this story, Neither will Angela but they might show up in flashbacks.


	2. In the house of the herbalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji awakens at the top of the world and even here he finds conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s another chapter! I saw that a couple of you bookmarked this story so I am trying to upload chapters more often. Instead of months apart. :-)

“This, is this what you wanted, master?” Udon’s voice whispered. “Is your death what you’ve been looking for?”

Genji lay silent...motionless.

“Everything we’ve sacrificed, everything we’ve done...was it worth it?”

Genji stirred, eyes opening slowly. The green dragon was coiled on his chest, looking down at him.

“Ah, So you still live...” Udon snickered. “The escape of death eludes you still. A pity...”

 

_What now, Sparrow?_

 

Burning incense, that was the first thing Genji noticed when he began to wake up. It was woody with a sweet spice. The next thing he realized was that he wasn’t in the snow anymore. In fact there was a heavy woolly blanket draped over him. He was safe and warm.

When his eyes focused they were met by a wooden ceiling with assorted herbs hanging over him. There were also colorful pieces of glass made into chimes that reflected the sunshine from outside. The entire room was covered in colorful light.

Genji winced, sitting up and taking a better look at his surroundings. The house was small, a room and a half with shelves packed with jars of what Genji assumed were more herbs. There was a wood burning stove with a kettle on the top and a pale of water to the side. The stove was a light, keeping the whole house warm.

This house had space for only one person to live comfortably and Genji was laying on the only bed roll. Puzzling, who would go out into the cold at night and then give up their bed for a stranger?

The quiet was interrupted by the buzzing of vehicles outside, most likely snow mobiles. The raised voices of at least three men followed. Genji rose to his feet, all to aware that the motors his legs were struggling. A bout of dizziness caused him to lean against one of the walls for support. The voices were getting louder and he wanted to see what the trouble was.

His sword and tantō were on the windowsill, so he grabbed them before peaking out. There were four men in heavy coats circling around a fifth man holding a bushel of firewood. The four aggressors had an unsavory look about them. They each carried a club of some sort and would wave it at the man with the firewood. Upon further review the man in the center was not a man at all but an Omnic.

Genji listened in but they were speaking a language he didn’t recognize. That was of no consequence, Genji didn’t need to speak the language to understand when someone was getting mugged.

Even here at the top of the world.

The tallest man in the grey coat raised his club and brought it down over the omnic. The blow caused it to drop the firewood. The other men laughed.

Anger burned in Genji’s chest, his pain and dizziness forgotten. When he was human he had not payed attention to the plight of the omnics but he had since had first hand experience with how they were abused. Being often mistaken for one he had been refused service in public and even had things thrown at him. Seeing it happen to this Omnic, It was a cruelty he would not stand for.

He flung open the front door, making a loud slamming noise but didn’t step out. The four men looked up is surprise with an uneasy energy around them when they did not see the source of the loud open door.

“Leave this place!” Genji growled in English, thinking he had a better chance of being understood than in his native Japanese. He knew the men still couldn’t see him so he was counting on his synthetic inhuman voice to scare them.

It worked, with one of the men moving back a few paces. The others muttered amongst each other and began to move in the direction of the house. Genji waited for them to get within lunging distance. Drawing his sword he dashed forward with lightning speed, striking one man in the legs and another in the stomach. There was a loud crack and the sound of two thuds in the snow.

“Get out of here!” Genji said as he stood over the two. “Last warning!”

The third and fourth men scuttled away in panic when Genji took one step towards them. He must have been quite the sight, a red and black metal swordsman that barely resembled a human. The thugs got onto their snowmobiles and drove off in a hurry.

Sheathing his sword, Genji strode over to the omnic who was collecting the firewood. It had a dent in its head where the club had struck it but apart from that it was in good condition. All parts were in working order and their was no sign of rust. It wore a pair of yellow pants with a red sash. From its make and model he deduced it was male.

The Omnic looked up at him and made a friendly buzzing noise by way of a greeting. “Thank you for your assistance, Seeker.” He said in a soft, calm voice. “And...for your restraint.”

The men that Genji had hit with his sword were getting back on their feet, limping and moaning to their snowmobile. The cyborg made sure to shoot them the evil eye just so they didn’t think to try again. Sure he had used the back of the sword this time but he could change to the sharp side with a flick of his wrist.

“What did they want?” Genji asked as the men’s snowmobile sped off.

“They are from the village of the forgotten. They are troubled by my presence here, they believe that Omnics are only ever up to no good.” The omnic said softly, no anger in his voice. “How are you feeling? Nirav was worried that you may not wake.”

“I’m...fine.” Genji muttered. He was trying not to show it, but the small fight had taken it out of him. His head felt light and it took all his concentration and pride not to collapse once again.

The Omnic saw right through him. “You must be tired after your travels...and hungry. Come with me, I will fix you something.” He offered his arm to assist Genji inside. Genji refused it and simply followed.

Inside, Genji sat back down on the bed mat while the Omnic stoked the fire. He hummed merrily as he worked. Genji’s head was throbbing, he almost asked the Omnic to stop but decided against it. The Omnic was showing him kindness, who was he to complain?

“I am Zenyatta. I found you unconscious in the snow two nights ago.” The Omnic said as he went over to Genji. He placed a tray with several balls of rice, a bowl of warm broth, and a cup of tea at the cyborg’s feet. “You are in the home of Nirav the herbalist, a friend of mine. We have been tending to you...What is your name, Seeker?”

“Genji...” The cyborg said quietly, eyeing the food before him, stomach growling.

He was not accustomed to eating in front of others. Ever since his Cyborg transformation he was self conscious of his scars. He recieved stares of either pitty or disgust, both equally spoiled his appetite.

He clipped off his face mask, hunger winning out as it always did. He was grateful that Zenyatta didn’t remark on his face.

The warm steam of the broth on his clammy skin was pleasant. It’s smell was of fresh herbs and perhaps something sweeter, ginger maybe. He was sure it must have tasted wonderful, but he no longer had that sense to enjoy it.

Or at least, his senses were not the same. Every once in a while he would detect phantom tastes and smells. Usually it would happen at the strangest times like getting a whiff of sakura while on an assassination mission or getting the distracting taste of saké when he was supposed to be training.

He blew on the broth to cool it and took a sip that turned into a gulp. He could just imagine his favorite ramen, with fresh spices and juicy meat, the memory spurring him to gulp faster. Even if he could still taste he probably would not have tasted the broth at the speed he slurped it down. When he finished up the soup he dug into the rice balls, chewing them greedily. Zenyatta watched him silently in apparent fascination. He waited for Genji to slow down before asking any more questions.

Genji realized that he hadn’t even thanked him for his food. He gave an awkward, “Arigatō” his mouth still half full of rice.

"If you do not mind me saying so..." Zenyatta began delicately. "I have never come across someone like you before..."

"I get that a lot." Genji shrugged. He was too tired and hungry to explain his condition to the omnic.

"What has brought you to this mountain, Genji?”

"Same as a lot of people. This mountain is a magnet for outcasts." Genji answered, moving on to the tea. He was determined to keep his answers vague, this Zenyatta didn't need to know all the gory details.

“You seem as though you have lost something...” The Omnic hummed thoughtfully. "I sense in you a burning rage, though you don't seem to be here to quench it."

Genji looked up in surprise. “You SENSE it?” Omnics were not known for their understanding of human social ques but that was not what Zenyatta meant.

“I sense a great many things, I can sense things in people that they cannot sense in themselves.” Zenyatta said, not exactly explaining himself.

It took another sip of tea but something finally clicked in Genji’s Head. “You are a Shambali monk.” He stated, taking another sip. He didn’t know what a monk was supposed to look like but Zenyatta seemed to fit.

“I am. So you have heard of my kind?” Zenyatta hummed.

“Yes...is that not common here?” Genji asked.

Zenyatta folded his metal hands, placing them in his lap. “Not exactly...no. This village has been here longer than we have settled on this mountain. Those who live here are not aware of our teachings...many treat us with suspicion.”

“And violence?” Genji asked, referring to the men from before.

“Unfortunately. Ignorance breeds fear and fear leads to anger.” Zenyatta made a sound similar to a sigh, implying that his statement was as much about Genji as it was about the thugs. “What is your story, Seeker? Why do you carry with you such anger?”

There was that word again, seeker, what did the monk mean by it? Genji was a traveler obviously but why use the other word?

“Why do you wish to know my story?” Genji asked, a bit defensively.

“As you said before, this mountain attracts all manner of wayward souls. Each one has a story that has lead them to this place. I would like to hear yours...so that I might help you.”

“...Help...me?” Angela was right, the Shambali did make exceptions. “Why?”

“Do I need a reason?” Zenyatta hummed.

“Most people have one...” Genji said. Overwatch certainly did.

“What was your reason for coming to my aid? You did not know who I was. You were injured and no one would blame you for hiding and doing nothing.” Zenyatta went on. “Surely it wasn’t to sate your blood lust or else why spare the lives of those men?”

Genji surprised himself because he didn’t have a straight answer. He had done it because...it was the right thing to do. Something Angela would’ve approved of. Genji’s heart sank, he missed her.

The wooden door creaked opened, causing both cyborg and Omnic to startle. They had been so caught up in their conversation that they had not heard the sound of boots on snow outside.

“Ah, Nirav has returned.” Zenyatta said as a short figure, bundled up in heavy wool, stepped through the threshold and shook the snow from their boots. Zenyatta rose to his feet to help them with a large wicker basket that they wore on their back, and took their scarf and hat.

Nirav was thin, had a shaved head, and a dark face with delicate feathers weathered from age. Genji could not, for the life of him, tell if the herbalist was a man or a woman. As Nirav strode closer, baggy cloaths hiding any hints, it seemed that androgyny was the point.

"I trust that your harvesting went well, my friend?" Zenyatta asked to which the herbalist nodded. "Wonderful. Now as you see, the Seeker is awake." Both turned to Genji expectantly.

“Um...arigatōgo...thank you for allowing me to rest in your home.” Genji said, not sure if the herbalist understood What he was saying. He looked to Zenyatta to see if the monk would translate.

Nirav nodded their head and smiled but didn’t say anything. Zenyatta hummed approvingly. “Nirav does not speak, but understands many languages.” The monk explained. “They are pleased to see you are awake.”

The herbalist made a motion with their hands and gave Zenyatta a questioning look. Then pointed to Genji and then to the ceiling.

"Yes, if he wishes it." Zenyatta answered the silent question. He looked to Genji to explain. "Once you are well, I wish to take you to the Shambali sanctuary, my brother Mondatta will want to speak with you.”

Genji finished off the rest of the tea and pondered his response. He hadn’t expected to gain audience with the Shambali leader so quickly. He figured that he would need to settle in the village first and request to see Mondatta at the sanctuary gate. He didn’t even think that it was going to work out.

“Why does your leader want to speak with me?” Genji asked cautiously.

Zenyatta buzzed thoughtfully. “That is for him to explain, not I.”

_What now, Sparrow?_

Genji was torn, asylum with the Shambali was what he wanted but it was being offered to him too easily. (Not that climbing a mountain was easy.) What did Mondatta want with him? Did he want to use him like everyone else?

_What now, Sparrow?!_

In the end, what he was used for didn’t matter. He needed help and he had come so far to get it, he would not turn up His nose when it was offered to him. He was in no position to refuse.

Genji folded his hands and addressed Zenyatta. “When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Mondatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finally meets with the Shambali leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a bit of exposition in this chapter. Some head cannons on the Shimada family.

Ever since his fight with Hanzo, Genji has had a recurring dream:

It begins when he is climbing a great spire. It is of rough granite and sharp shale rock, that winds steeply into the clouds. There are looming vines and hanging mosses that Genji uses to pull himself along. He blends in nicely with his green tunic.

He is determined to reach the top. Hanzo is up there...he just knows it...

As he climbs he can hear the distant roars of dragons the closer he gets to the top. He breaks through the clouds and must cling to the side of the spire to avoid being knocked to his death by a pair of the mighty beasts. There is an orange serpent tangled with a red. They are doing deadly combat, clawing and snarling. The red clamps its jaws around the orange’s throat. Both dragons plummet below the clouds and disappear. The dying shrieks of the orange dragon echo before being silenced.

All Genji can do is watch in vivid horror.

He scales around the spire to find better holds, slipping briefly on some wet moss before he continues his assent. Up, up he climbs; his muscles aching with the effort. He catches sight of another dragon pair; one gold one violet. The two playfully chase each other, flying in circles and coiling together in an embrace. How majestic they look, soaring in their dance...

The violet dragon reminds Genji fondly of his father’s dragon, Boro. He spares an extra few moments to to watch them, then climbs again before his muscles lock up.

He is almost at the summit, he must not stop now, not when he is so close. His hands touch the top ledge. Using the last of his strength, he pulls himself up.

Hanzo stands directly across from him, dressed in blue, his long black hair tied back in a gold Shimada ribbon that blows softly in the wind. His back is turned. He’s so close, just a few feet...

Genji reaches for his sword. It will all end soon, Hanzo will die and it will all be over.

...but the ledge cracks. His feet come out from under him and he falls.

That is how it always ends. Hanzo lives and Genji must make the climb again.

Genji thought of this dream as he walked along the path to the Shambali temple. The path winded up from the village, past the clouds, and into an even more secluded part of the mountain. He really hoped that the ground wouldn’t come out from under him like in the dream.

He wanted the Shambali to accept him. He had been on the move for months now and he was growing desperate. Would they help someone like him? Not just a cyborg and a killer but also the son of a crime lord? What if they turned him away? Where would he go now that his body was so damaged? What did Mondatta Want from him?

He was beginning to regret ever leaving Overwatch. He was a tool but at least he had direction to follow and a roof over his head. There was no way they’d have him back now that he had deserted. If they caught him, Genji suspected they’d throw him in chains and lock him up. 

Angela wouldn't let that happen. That is what he told himself. Or...maybe she would, she'd have every right to hate him for leaving without saying goodbye.

Liao would have a field day. 'Good job at getting yourself caught, my idiot apprentice!' he would probably say.

All this uncertainty was eating away at Genji as he trudged after the Omnic. Zenyatta kept a slow pace that seemed entirely for the cyborg’s sake. Nirav had given Genji a wool cloak and a walking stick to help with the hike but his metal joints protested every step.

Zenyatta tried to distract him with small talk. Keep the mood light between them. That wasn't easy with someone with a past like Genji.

"You mentioned that you grew up in Japan..." The omnic hummed cheerfully. "Is it a nice place?"

"It’s...fine." Genji shrugged. His childhood house was spacious, elegant and always smelled of sweet sakura. He spent many an hour training at the sword in the private dojo, and he could see Mt. Fuji from his room balcony. There was also a noodle shop and an arcade just outside the gates where a teenage Genji spent most of his free time. He didn’t like thinking back to Hanamura, it only made him homesick.

“I would very much like to visit someday. I have read many tales of Samurai...are you one?” Zenyatta asked.

“Not exactly...” Genji managed a chuckle. There had been no true Samurai for nearly two centuries. Not to mention Genji was more of a ninja, but they died out around the same time. “My family, the Shimada, descends from one of the last Samurai clans.”

“Are the Shimada a noble family?” Asked the monk. But Genji didn’t answer. Zenyatta didn’t press further.

Calling the Shimada 'noble' was not accurate. Sure they were rich and prideful, but they had a long historical relationship with the criminal underworld. They lied and cheated and exterminated other clans to gain power. Then once they were on top they fought each other.

What Hanzo had done to Genji was not the first time a Shimada had put another to the sword. Fratricide was actually alarmingly common in their family. Their grandfather, Ryoma, had killed the heir in front of him so that he would inherit clan leadership.

Before Genji was born, His father, Sojiro, was in bloody conflict with his twin sister. As the male heir, Sojiro was chosen over Anri to lead the clan and she was married off to another Yakuza lord. 

The dragoness quickly usurped her husband and took his clan to war with her brother.

The Shimada twins were at each other’s throats for three years before everything culminated in a brutal duel that nearly destroyed them both. At the end, the entire criminal underworld was turned upside down. Anri had tended to the drug rings and weapons smugglers as dutiful as a Sheppard and Sojiro had established his might as the dragon lord of Hanamura. 

They had accomplished so much as enemies...and they could just imagine what they could do side by side. The twins mended their bond and joined forces, leading the Shimada into a new age of power.

Genji had never been interested in preserving that power. He enjoyed the playboy lifestyle that came with it but he loathed the criminal element. He actively avoided the family business, much to the disappointment of his aunt and the other clan elders but Sojiro let him get away with it. 

As the second son, the same responsibilities were not asked of him. Hanzo was the one groomed to lead one day, so Genji was allowed to live in peace.

That was, until Sojiro died. After that all these responsibilities were suddenly expected of Genji. He had to meet the other lords, learn the power games that they’d play, and later use his sword to enforce Shimada dominance.

He refused to carry out these tasks. Falling into a numbed alcohol fueled depression over his father’s death and the loss of freedom he had over his life. The elders saw this as weakness, so did Hanzo, so he did away with him.

Overwatch found him shortly after and he became a sword to enforce THEIR dominance. Nothing had changed, he still had no freedom over his life, just this time he owed them for rebuilding him.

Genji could feel the rage building. He shook it away, disguising it as a shiver. He was still cold and his metal joints still hurt.

He was relieved when they finally reached the entrance only to despair at seeing how many steps there were. A pair of robed Omnics came out to greet them and inquired about Genji. Zenyatta briefly gave them an explanation before asking for Mondatta.

“He is at the shrine, brother.” The female of the two replied. “He is pondering in meditation.”

“I do not think he will mind the interruption.” Zenyatta hummed, moving into the sanctuary. “Come with me, Genji.”

Genji sighed and looked at the stairs. There would be more walking. 

He followed Zenyatta very closely through the enormous arches of the hallway. It was beautiful here, with elegant statues of meditating Omnics and clean polished stone that stood strong against the snowy peaks. The stone beneath his feet was much more pleasant to walk on than the snow.

There was also, a sense of calm that covered the entire sanctuary that put Genji’s fried nerves at peace. It was a place for rest and revitalization.

They walked over a cobblestone bridge that had a view of the village and the valley below. The concerns of the outside world seemed so distant from up here.

“Ah, there he is.” Zenyatta said as they crossed the bridge. Genji froze in place when he saw the Shambali leader.

Tekhartha Mondatta was an omnic of great presence, tall and regal, wearing white robes with silver designs stitched into the fabric. But he was not intimidating, he had a friendly welcoming presence, like a wise grandparent.

He had not been meditating as the monk had stated, instead he was looking out over the horizon. He moved gracefully to greet Zenyatta and Genji at their approach.

“Peace be upon you, Zenyatta.” Mondatta said warmly. He had a unique way of waving his hand, palm out, making a circle in the air.

Zenyatta greeted Mondatta in the same fashion. “I was told that you were in contemplation, I hope we are not disturbing you.”

Mondatta didn’t answer but instead placed a hand on Zenyatta’s head, inspecting the dent. “Brother, What happened?”

“Frightened villagers...” Zenyatta said softly. “They thought me suspicious for spending so much time at the herbalist. They caught me outside the house and struck me.”

“Is there any internal damage?” Mondatta asked with concern.

“No.” Zenyatta said reassuringly. “It could have been worse if not for my new friend.” He made a motion to Genji who was feeling quite nervous now that all the attention was on him.

“Welcome to the sanctuary, young man. I am Tekhartha Mondatta.” The Omnic leader said warmly.

“Greetings.” Genji bowed his head and brought his hand to his chest. “I am Genji...” He paused, uncertain how to address Mondatta. My lord and your grace would be too formal but calling the monk by his name seemed too informal. So he settled on what his father always taught him. “Sir.”

“Polite.” Mondatta chuckled. It was a pleasant sound that put Genji at ease. “I am pleased to meet you, Genji. My thanks on protecting, Zenyatta. He told me of you when he first found you in the snow. I see now that he was not exaggerating."

Genji felt himself tense once more. "I am a cyborg...it really isn't...umm...I am a special case...” He hated having to explain what he was, the concept of a cyborg wasn't new but it labeled him a freak, it was humiliating. 

Mondatta tilted his head to the side as if perplexed. “Oh, I do apologize. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable.” He placed his hand on his chest and briefly lowered his head. "It is not what you are that interests me. It is the state of your soul.”

“The state of my soul?” Genji asked. Zenyatta had said something similar when he had first woken up. Apparently seeing souls was something that the Shambali could do.

“There is disquiet, a great conflict is within you.” Mondatta explained. He raised both hands which began to glow with golden light. 

Genji flinched in amazement. The stories were true about Shambali magic. 

Mondatta held his hands over Genji and the glow shifted to green. “You are a seeker...” He obsessed. “...but what are you looking for?”

“Vengeance.” Genji admitted, mesmerized by the ligh. It was so warm and comforting. He wanted to tell Mondatta the truth, he wanted to tell him everything.

“Ah, But that means you are looking for a WHO.” Mondatta continued. “Someone has wronged you, Genji?”

“My brother, Hanzo, put me to the sword when I disobeyed our clan.” Genji spilled. “It’s a family of criminals that I had no desire in being a part of. He left me for dead. HE did this to me...I...I am going to kill him.”

Mondatta hummed thoughtfully. “What you actually seek may not be what you think.” Genji flinched, had he really told the monk everything? “The Shambali do not believe in revenge...”

Genji bowed his head. “I understand.” He had said far too much. He offended the Shambali leader and was to be cast out...

“But...I believe there is still more to your story. The Journey is far from over...”

Genji looked up in surprise. “What are you saying?”

“Underneath all this rage, I sense that you can be a good man if you wish to be.” Mondatta gestured for Zenyatta to stand at his side. “Protecting my brother is proof of that. You only need a guide to show you the way.”

“You want me to stay?” Genji asked cautiously. “What...would I do here? Would I serve you?”

Mondatta hummed thoughtfully. “No, as a member of the Shambali, I serve the Iris. As can you, should you decide to stay with us.”

“What is ‘The Iris’?” Genji asked. He had heard the phrase before but hadn’t given it much thought.

“It is a healing light that watches over and protects all living things. Humans...Omnics and everything in between.” Mondatta explained. “With it we achieve powers and understanding. We use this power to heal and rejuvenate.”

He held out his hand once more and an orb of gold light hovered in his palm. As he inched it closer to Genji it took on a violet hue. 

“But before we can heal others, we must heal our own souls.” He took his hand away. “We can help you heal your soul, Genji, and along the way you may find what you truly seek.”

Zenyatta faced Genji with open arms. “Do you wish to stay with us and learn our teachings?”

Commander Reyes had given Genji a choice when he joined Blackwatch. ‘Join us and we will rebuild you. You will be an instrument of death, a sword in the shadows. And you will have your revenge.’

Mondatta offered none of that. Instead, Genji’s whole body felt warm. He had a swelling of joy that he didn’t know he could still feel. He couldn’t explain it but it was the first time that his hatred for Hanzo didn’t rule his thoughts. 

What the Shambali offered was something he hadn’t had since before his father died...hope.

“Yes! Yes I do!” He said finally. They could not tell because of his visor, but he was smiling.


	4. The dragon and the monk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta and Genji bond. Zen tries to help Genji move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s been a month...  
> Sorry. This chapter was supposed to be out two weeks ago but half of it got deleted by accident because I have butter fingers. So, after much cursing and throwing of salt, I finally embraced tranquility and rewrote it.

Months went by, Genji fell into a daily routine around the sanctuary. It involved a great amount of meditation as well as domestic tasks and physical exercises to keep him active.

In a place as big as the sanctuary there were plenty of chores to be done. Genji busied himself with shoveling snow and replacing the incense in the hanging lamps. He took comfort in his daily tasks, not even complaining about how much dusting the place needed or the fact that snow had to be shoveled off the walkway almost every morning. These tasks were simple and didn’t require him to reflect on his situation.

That is what the meditation was for. Trouble was, Genji was never really good at meditation. As a child his aunt, Anri, had scolded him constantly on his horrible form and not being able to sit still. Hanzo did things perfectly as he always did and that just made Genji squirm more.

In Overwatch he was fond of climbing up to the roof where he could not be bothered but that was more sulking than meditation. McCree had affectionately dubbed it “Genji’s Broodin' Time”. Even now he felt that that was all he was doing; He was making progress, the monks kept on insisting but he still couldn't relax enough to quiet the rage in his soul.

Zenyatta, ever observant, was there to offer help. He had taken it upon himself to be Genji’s mentor and companion in the sanctuary. He was responsible for keeping Genji on a schedule the first few weeks.

Genji found he was friendlier than the other monks and had a healthy curiosity about the outside world.They spent a great deal of time discussing different places the cyborg had been and how the Omnic would like to visit one day.

"There is a city called Numbani, where humans and omnics live together in harmony. Isn't that wonderful?!" He had said.

Zen was young, despite how wise he appeared, only having been online for fourteen years. Genji didn't know how many years he had been at the sanctuary but it must have been most of his life going by how badly the omnic wanted to see the outside world.

Genji had been to Numbani once before but didn't have the heart to tell Zenyatta that the city was not all it was cracked up to be. Human's couldn't even live with each-other in harmony, living with omnics was no different.

Personally, Genji thought Zen was better off up on the mountain. Far away from all the world's problems and the people that would want to hurt him. People like the ones that attacked him outside Nirav's house were everywhere on the outside.

One night, Zen had decided that Genji had to finally address his problems while meditating. After all the evening tasks were done and after Genji had had his evening meal, Zen took Genji up to the highest part of the sanctuary. They would be closer to the iris, according to to Zen, and the clear night sky would help with focus. Genji couldn't argue with the view but he could about the frigid cold winds that blew around the sanctum.

There, they sat down on the cold ground and let the night settle around them. Genji quietly, trying to relax, but his thoughts of revenge began to creep up on him. Anger burned inside his heart and all he could see was Hanzo.

"You are a trespasser here..." A voice slithered in the darkness.

Genji startled, his hand instinctivly went for his sword and gripped it tight. He could have sworn that the voice was Hanzo's; like he was really there, but that was impossible.

"You are a dead man, born from a cult of killers and resurrected by another cult of killers. All you will ever do is kill, for it is your calling and your nature.  
You do not belong here in this place of serenity."

"Master..." Genji murmured, his own voice startling him as he spoke.

"I sense it too." The omnic said. His optical sensors had been dimmed but they lit up as he addressed Genji.

"You heard the voice?" Genji asked uncertainly.

Zen nodded his head, an uncharacteristically solemn energy formed between them. "It has been sent to plant the seeds of doubt in your heart."

Genji shivered. "But what is it? It sounded like...my brother."

Zen folded his hands in his lap and made a quiet humming noise. "That is not the voice I heard..."

Genji grumbled at that. "What do you mean?! You've never heard Hanzo's voice before!"

"True." Zen hummed, unfazed by Genji's anger. "But I have heard yours."

Genji sat bolt upright as a realization dawned on him. HIS voice, It was his voice that had spoken. Had he really forgotten the sound of his own voice before it became synthesized? Had he forgotten Hanzo's? How could he? What else had faded from his memory?

"I sense that this piece of your soul is partially the source of your disquiet." Zen continued. "But it is also a piece of your noble warrior spirit..."

"Udon!" Genji exclaimed. Now everything made sense. The spiteful beast had not spoken one word since he entered the sanctuary, now he was lashing out by trying to disrupt Genji's meditation sessions.

Zen turned his head to the side. "Who?"

Genji hadn't told any of the shambali about his dragon. Most were wary enough of him with his unapproachable appearance and his sulky attitude; he didn't want to make things worse by telling everyone he could summon a spirit dragon to aid him in battle.

"Well..." He cleared his throat. Zen was different from the others, he wasn't afraid of him. Genji could trust him with his secret. "Udon is a part of me...a spirit guide."

"Your spirit guide doesn't seem to want you here." Zen commented thoughtfully.

Genji grimaced under his mask. "No, but he takes objection to whatever I do. He is angry with me.”

It went deeper than that; The only way he could call upon Udon was in the thick of battle when his warrior spirit was at its hottest. When the dragon was summoned he was almost impossible to control. To keep his allies safe during missions, Genji had resorted to only channeling Udon through his sword. He could keep control over a blade.

“Perhaps if I try and reason with him he won’t be as angry.” Zen suggested. Genji tilted his head, thinking that the monk must be kidding but Zen went on. “I would at least like to meet him.”

“I...I don’t think that is safe, master.” Genji warned. He had no idea how Udon would react to Zenyatta.

When he had first used him in a sparing match with Liao the dragon had tried to rip the man’s head off. Udon then preceded to get loose and ended up destroying Morrison’s office. Genji didn't want anything like that happening to Zen.

"I will be alright." The monk said confidently. "You will not let him harm me. I trust in you."

Genji was silent, Zen 'trusted' him. What had he done to earn that of the monk? How was Zen so sure that he'd keep control? Genji didn't know the answer, only that his mentor had made a request of him and that he should oblige.

“If...if you insist.” He said softly.

Drawing his sword and laying it across his lap, Genji looked into himself. There was a fire inside of him, not deep down but just beneath the surface. It was easy to find. His mind went to the fight that changed his life forever:

The world is dark and all he can feel is fire. The pain is in his entire body and in his very soul.

Hanzo stands above him, blood dripping from his sword. Blood is everywhere, splattered against the walls and staining Hanzo’s clothes.

Genji reaches out weakly but Hanzo steps back, his jaw clenched in disgust. Then he turns abruptly and flees as shadows descend and surround Genji.

Genji focused on the face Hanzo made, how his response to committing the murder of his little brother was nothing but irritation. Udon burned at the memory and clawed at Genji's core.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" He shouted as he waved his hand over the sword.

Green light pooled over Genji's right arm and took the shape of a long serpent like dragon. Unon leaped from his master and onto the ground where he grew to an enormous size. He opened his maw and stalked around Zen with ferocious red eyes. Genji held tightly to the handle of his sword, trembling trying to keep focus on controlling his beast. It was difficult, Udon pulled at him, eager for the taste of blood, but he'd keep his resolve and show that Zen’s trust was not misplaced.

Zen watched the dragon calmly. He had unclasped his hands and was now holding them up to appear non-threatening. Udon turned his head inquisitively and brought his nose closer so that he could smell the Omnic. Zen allowed him before reaching out his palm, the same yellow light that Mondatta had used was emanating from it. Udon bared his teeth but didn't for long. Slowly, cautiously Zen placed his hand on the dragon's snout.

"Greetings." Zen said softly. Genji could feel, through Udon, the same warmth that he felt his first day at the sanctuary, like all his rage was being extinguished. The dragon's eyes stopped burning and returned to a calming blue. Genji had not seen him this way in years. "Embrace tranquility, noble spirit." Zen's voice had a soothing hum that coaxed the dragon to lay his head on the ground.

"Who is this, master?" Udon's voice asked inside Genji's head. It had been so long since he heard it that he didn't respond immediately.

"I am Zenyatta." The monk answered to the surprise of both dragon and cyborg. "It is so good to meet you." The light in his palm began to crawl up his arm. It was changing color, from gold to violet. Zen made a worried buzz before the light went back to gold.

"What was that?" Genji asked with concern.

"Discord..." Zen murmured. "Through it, he has allowed me a glimpse into your shared past..."

"Oh..." Genji shifted in his seat nervously. He was no saint. His past was full of misdeeds. Drugs, womanizing, theft...and all that before he was a killer for Blackwatch. Sure he had told Zen all these things but it was different to SEE them.

Udon exhaled deeply and began to fade away. Genji felt sad to see him go. It had been years since he had seen the dragon without the rage. Zen refolded his hands into his lap, remaining quiet to gather his thoughts.

“You think back to that night you and Hanzo fought. That is how you summon Udon.” Zen said sadly.

Genji hung his head. “It’s the only way.”

“Every time you fixate on the memory, you torture yourself and your dragon.” Zenyatta said. “You cannot heal if you live in this one moment.”

Genji clenched a fists. “Are you saying I should just forget about it?”

“I am not.” Zenyatta said. “You are not ready for that step, first you must accept what you are. Once you have done that, you will be able to decide WHO you want to be. And the decision to let go of all the pain and suffering and live a new life is the decision of that version of yourself.”

“I...don’t understand.” Genji grunted. He didn’t get philosophy, why couldn’t people just say what they meant? “I’m a cyborg, something that was created for one purpose...”

“You are a cyborg, Genji, part man and machine, but that does not make you a toy to be played with or a tool to be used.”

The monk spoke from experience, Omnics still had to prove their sentience time and time again. That was not only what he meant, plenty of humans fell into the role of things and other humans were all too eager to use and abuse them.

“Living beings are not THINGS. YOU are not a thing, Genji.” Zen said placing a reassuring hand onto Genji’s shoulder.

Genji cleared his throat, reflecting on his past. Had this been how he saw himself his whole adult life? Only something to be used...by his family...by Overwatch...he even expected it from the Shambali...

His heart beat faster as the anger boiled again. Zen learned over and took Genji’s hands in his own. “You have been given a new chance at life, and that life is YOURS to make of what you will.” The golden glow traveled up Genji’s arms, and he felt a sense of calming peace. “You want to use it for revenge...why? When you can do so much more?”

Genji squeezed the hands in his own tightly. Resisting the calming light from covering him. “I can’t just...don’t take away my rage! It’s all I have!”

“Let it go, Genji.” Zen whispered. “Once you are free of it, you can truly live.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Genji loosened a little for the glow. But he couldn’t feel the calm.

There’s only fire...

Hanzo is still standing over him, eyes shadowed by his hair, blood dripping, His mouth moves...

_What now Sparrow?_

“I can’t!” Genji shouted, letting go of Zen’s hands and shuffling to his feet. “I...can’t...I’m sorry.”

Zen’s hands went back to folded position in his lap. “It is all right. You don’t need to be ready for such a big step...not yet.” Genji turned his eyes away, feeling exposed and weak. “I have a few meditation exercises that you can try later. They might be able to help you.”

Genji was so emotionally drained, all he could do was nod. He felt like he had failed, and that Hanzo, wherever he was, still controlled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Thiefofbluefire’s story “House of Wolves” takes place in the same AU and Hanzo is having a rough time just as Genji is. So if you’re curious about Hanzo go check it out. Fair warning, Thief uploads more irregularly than I do but their writing is still worth reading if you’re a Hanzo fan.


	5. Humpty Dumpty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the King’s horses and all the King’s men...couldn’t to put Genji together again.
> 
> But one woman could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Back! Here is the April update! This chapter is a lot longer. I promise that the slow pace of the story won’t last forever but this is way less action based than Guardian or TAatG.

Genji sat in his room and ran a cloth over the blade of his sword. He had already sharpened it and it was probably clean enough already but he found the repetitive motions soothing. A storm was raging outside and his stumps were throbbing, he had already taken the last of the medicine that Nirav had given him so there was nothing more he could do except distract himself.

He hadn't felt this pain under Overwatch. Most of the time he was on so many medications that his liver would probably be ruined if it wasn't synthetic.

He caught his, reflection in the blade and made a face, critical of his prosthetic lower jaw. It looked like it needed tightening. In fact, his entire body was looking worse for wear. The black and red paint on his armor was chipping and there was a broken squeaking sound that happened when he walked.

"Just look what has become of you, master." Udon whispered. Ever since he met Zen in the sanctum, the dragon had been more talkative. Still not encouraging or helpful, just talkative. "You are falling apart.

"My parts have wear and tear, Udon. I am going to need replacements soon." Genji huffed. How he would get the replacement parts was a complete mystery. The monks had a place in the temple to conduct repairs but none of their spare parts would work for him.

With a sigh, he set the sword to the side and tapped his fingers on his legs. He wanted to take them off, get at the stumps underneath and rub them. His arms were hurting too but not as bad. Using a tool built into his finger, Genji flipped open a hatch on his left leg and accessed a control panel. He locked a switch down and the leg went limp. With another switch and a twist it came off.

Genji winced, looking down at his pale, disfigured limb. On this side he still had part of his femur and thigh. His right side was much worse with the entire hip being replaced. Genji gingerly began to rub circles into the flesh. The metal was cold against his skin but it relieved the pain.

"I brought you some tea." Zen poked his head in and it almost made Genji jump like he had been caught doing something that he shouldn't have been. Zen knelt at his side and handed him the cup. "How are you feeling?"

"I could use something to take the edge off." Genji sipped the tea, pretending that it was jasmine. "Arigatōgo." He hummed appreciatively.

"There is something else I can do." Zen said almost sadly. He was looking at Genji's twisted limb and making a quiet buzzing. "It involves the healing of the iris."

"It is fine, master." Genji said, a bit taken aback. Zen was always kind, but lately he had been acting melancholic around Genji and he wasn't sure why.

"I still have much to learn about the healing of the iris, but I know enough to help my student." The monk whispered, lowering his head. "I do not like seeing you in pain, Genji."

"...Alright, Zen." Genji relented, pulling on his leg. There was no point in being difficult. "I know you just want to help."

The omnic perked up and moved to Genji's front. A golden orb appeared in Zen's hand and he joined it with one of the magnetic orbs he wore around his neck. He passed it to Genji and it floated above his head.

"Gaze into the iris." Zen hummed and almost immediately the pain was lessened.

"That is some cure..." Genji said with a relieved sigh. "What's with the orb though? Usually you don't need one."

Zen nodded. "Normally, we have to have close proximity or physical contact with those we heal but If I attach it to an orb, you can take it with you."

"That...is quite clever, master." Genji chuckled lightly.

"...Thank you." Zen hummed, still humble. "...Of course, it has a time limit and is not as powerful as Transcendence."

Both remained quiet for a few minutes. There was still the melancholy energy around Zen, even with the soothing glow of the orb, Genji could tell that much.

“Is something wrong, Master?” Genji asked finally. Zen didn’t answer at first. “You seem...sad. If I have said or done anything—”

“It is nothing you have done, my student.” Said Zen. “It is only my own worries about you.”

“You’re worried about me?” Genji asked, slightly alarmed. Was he falling behind in his training? Was Zen loosing faith in him?

“Your health.” Zen elaborated. “You look like you need... maintenance.”

“Oh, that.” Genji sighed with relief. “I don’t have a lot of options. I wasn’t thinking about repairs when I left Overwatch.”

“Perhaps It is time we extend an olive branch. Ask them for help with your upgrades.”

“The won’t want to help, Zen.” Genji shook his head. He looked down at his two metal hands. “Besides, the one but all of my original parts is dead.”

Zen lowered his head. “What about Angela Ziegler? From the way you talk about her, she sounds like a kind and helpful person.”

“She is...”

“Then why not send her a letter?” Zen suggested. “I am sure that she would like to hear from you. If you explain your situation she will understand.”

“You are right.” Genji said as he rose to his feet. He walked over to a small chest in the corner and took out a roll of paper and a pen. He felt his heart clench, suddenly terrified. “But What do I say?”

“Just...let her know you are all right. With the way you left, she is probably worried.”

 

_You know she worries._

 

The Overwatch lab, in which Genji called home for his first couple months in recovery was always brightly lit regardless of time of day. In order for Genji to get any sleep, he was placed in a glass cylinder that would muffle sound and darken with a shutter. It wasn't a comfortable place to sleep, It nade Genji feel like a frog in a jar, but most of the time he was too exhausted to complain.

The Overwatch doctors were busy people with at least one awake and monitoring Genji at all times. Angela was his primary physician. She had taken special interest in his case, being a part of the team that actually found him. However, because she was a field agent, her work often took her away from the Watchpoint. In her absence, Genji was looked after by Dr. Klein the cybernetisist.

He was the one who designed many of Genji's new parts, with the supervision of the head of engineering, Torbjorn Lindholm. They were having a disagreement on designs for Genji's legs so he was stuck in a hover chair for the time being. They had finished a prototype for his arm and hand, all their was left to do was calibrate it and test it out.

Easier said than done.

"Damn!" Genji cursed as he dropped the pair of chopsticks that he was holding. This must have been his eighth attempt at working them this morning. It shouldn't have been this hard!

His new metal fingers were too slippery to hold the chopsticks, that or they were too crude. They lacked the dexterity needed to accomplish the task. He fumbled with the two wooden sticks again and almost got them into position before one of them snapped in half from him holding it too tight.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He shouted, frustrated. He tossed the broken and unbroken sticks to the side and slammed his fist on the table.

"Temper, temper, You are not going to get far with that approach." Dr. Klein said, in accented Japanese, looking up from the notes on his desk.

The doctor's condescending tone annoyed Genji. He hadn't know him long but Klein always acted like he was 'Mr Superior'. Thought he was better than everyone else. He had that in common with Hanzo, looking down his nose at the common people.

"This stupid hand is not working!" Genji grumbled. "How am I suppose to do anything with this clunky thing?"

Klein pushed a pair of wide rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and raised an eyebrow. " My design should be working perfectly...but glitches can happen. Are the fingers freezing up? Does it not react to your commands?"

"No! It works fine for grabbing things, it just doesn't work for finer motions. It's like trying to use a claw machine!" Genji huffed. He looked down at his left arm that still had flesh on it, the burns were still healing and it looked like the bandages would need changing soon; but it was still whole and he knew how to use it. "I won't be able to use a sword with my right hand I will have to train with my left."

"Always so dramatic, Shimada." Klein sighed, rising from his chair, there was the subtle sound of moving pistons as he walked over to Genji. He took hold of the robotic arm, giving it a once over. "Afraid, there is nothing malfunctioning with the prosthetic, your troubles are user error."

"User error?!"

"Indeed. You are not accustomed to using it for tasks requiring dexterity. You must retrain yourself." Klein said, rolling his eyes. "Keep practicing."

"Why am I practicing with chopsticks?! It is not like I can eat anything." Genji grumbled, pointing to his wired shut jaw and the brace on his neck where his voice came out.

Klein was silent for a moment. An emotion flashed across his eyes, pity maybe, but it was gone as fast as it came. "It is easier to retrain yourself in an activity that you are familiar with. You once ate with chopsticks every day, it will come more natural to you."

"Well it doesn't work!" Genji insisted. "You're an Englishman, I don't think you had chopsticks in mind when you built the thing."

"I'm Dutch actually, not that it's relevant." Klein corrected dryly. "But you're right; In fact I had brain surgery in mind, not wooden eating utensils."

He let out a huff, removing an armor plate from Genji’s shoulder and unplugging several wires. The arm went limp and Genji felt a numbness where it had been. Klein then moved down to the wrist and removed the hand. He looked it over, fiddling with the joints in the fingers.

“What are you doing?” Genji asked. He didn’t know if they problem was going to be solved that easy.

Klein placed the hand down on the table. “I still don’t see anything out of place, but noting your skepticism I have decided to humor you.”

Raising his right hand and removing the black glove he wore over it, Klein revealed his own prosthetic. Cold metal fingers flexed one at a time before going limp. With a hiss, the doctor removed his hand and placed it next to Genji’s, which he picked up and attacked to his stump. His breath hitched slightly as the nerves connected.

"Not a perfect fit." The doctor mused. He flexed the fingers of Genji's hand. "Calibration isn't off...but it is heavy...I will keep that in mind for future upgrades."

"So I was right." Genji said, smugly. "It is too heavy."

"Quite." Klein conceded. "Tis' the armor along the wrist and mechanism threading the knuckles. Lindholm added it for combat purposes...I shall have him change the metal alloy, make it lighter weight."

"And that will fix the problem?" Genji asked skeptically.

Klein frowned, picking up half a broken chopstick and the whole one. He effortlessly put them into position and made a tweezers motion. Then for added emphasis he twirled one stick along the fingers like baton.

If Genji's jaw could still drop, it would have. He scowled instead.

"You need practice." Klein said dryly. He placed the chopsticks down and removed Genji's hand, once again replacing his own, then reattached Genji's and activated the nerves. "Try again."

Genji did as he was told without further argument. It took him maybe ten more tries before he finally got it. He could pluck the objects that were put in front of him but none of it felt natural, still disembodied and alien.

Klein didn't comment on Genji's progress or the dozen more times that he cursed; Not that Genji sought praise from him; the doctor just went back to his desk and began furiously sketching something. He was extremely focused and Genji would be lying if he said the thought of breaking his concentration wasn't enticing. It would serve the stuck up prick right.

As luck has its way, there was a beep at the door signaling that someone was coming in and the doctor let out an annoyed grunt as he smudged something.

The door to the lab slid open and Angela walked in. She looked tired, still wearing her combat medic uniform instead of her lab coat. Dirt speckled her face and her usually neat blonde hair was messy and windblown but that didn't make her any less beautiful.

Undon coiled beneath his heart, and Genji felt his cheeks heat up when Angela smiled at him as she approached.

"Hallo, Und how are you this morning, Genji?" She asked, still smiling despite her tired eyes.

"Umm, I have been practicing, I mean I am...well." Genji stumbled over his words. It was the first time today he had spoken out of his native language He showed her his control of the chopsticks, taking extra care not to drop them.

"Wunderbar!" Angela exclaimed. "You are making progress, a week ago you were still on life support, now you can move your hand!"

Genji wished he could smile back at her, Angela's enthusiasm was intoxicating. She was right, making this much progress was wonderful, even if it was frustrating. He felt sort of bad for making such a fuss earlier, he was sure Klein would make a comment about it but he didn't.

"You should wash up and get some rest, Dr. Ziegler." Klein scolded from behind his desk. Before anyone could get the impression that he actually cared about Angela's well being, he added. "I don't want you contaminating anything."

"I already went through decontamination, Klein." Angela assured him. "I just wanted to check up on my patient before I did anything else."

"Doubt my ability, do you?" The cyberneticist grumbled under his breath.

Angela sighed, ignoring him. "I am happy to see you making headway, Genji. You are are one step closer to having your life back."

"...Sure." Genji looked away from her sadly. she meant well with what she said, but they both knew he could never have a normal life.

She sensed his sadness and, without thinking, brushed a loose strand of green hair away from his face. Genji flinched with the contact, and looked back at her. Angela realized what an intimate gesture it was and retracted her hand immediately.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hastily walking over to where Klein was sketching.

Klein looked at her from over the rims of his glasses and chuckled. "Fond of him..." Genji heard him mutter.

"As you are of Dr. O’Deorain?" Angela muttered back. It seemed to be enough for Klein to drop the subject and Angela moved on to whatever he had been sketching. "That's a new design."

Klein nodded, passing his paper to her. "An idea struck me while I was inspecting Shimada's arm. I can use the threading mechanism inside to carry projectiles and load them between the fingers. I'm thinking, throwing knives."

Angela frowned. "Isn't it a bit early to be weaponizing him? He's still recovering."

"You said so yourself, he is making excellent progress." Klein countered. “Reyes wants to start training him as soon as possible.”

“We will discuss the training.” Angela said, still frowning at Klein. “We Don’t want to push him too hard.”

“From what the Commander has told me, he’s to learn under Liao.” Klein removed his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “Shimada is in good hands.”

“Liao is not one of Reyes’s men...why is he training Genji?”

“A shared background in martial arts as well as *sigh* eastern magic.” Klein said “magic” like it was a dirty word. “I also suspect that Morrison had a hand in it. Sending his pet to spy on Reyes’s men. You know how he likes to micromanage.”

“I still think we are moving too quickly.” Angela said.

“When we finish rebuilding him, he will have more stamina and resilience than either of us could ever hope for. Enough with your worrying.” Klein said, flexing his metal fingers. “The added benefits of having limbs that don’t get tired. Speaking of which…”

He eyed Genji’s left arm, making a critical face and pursing his lips. Genji clutched his flesh limb and turned it away in an attempt to protect it from Klein. He could guess what the doctor was thinking.

“He’s a person, Sebastian!” Angela growled through her teeth. “Not something you can take apart and then rebuild however you like!”

Klein didn’t raise his voice to match Angela’s. “The decision will be completely his, I assure you.”

“Why would I ever decide to cut off my own arm?!” Genji shouted. The voicebox in his neck couldn’t quite convey his fear.

“Then word inferior, comes to mind.” Klein said, he glanced down at both his metal hands. “It’s how I felt, granted it took me time to make the decision as well. Now I am all the better for it.”

“Well I’m not like you!” Genji growled.

“We are leaving his flesh arm, end of discussion.” Angela ordered. “Never bring it up again.”

It was Klein’s turn to frown. He focused on Angela though not Genji. The frown softened and he shrugged. “If you insist.” He said coldly.

“That didn’t sound genuine, Doctor Frankenstein!” Genji hissed.

“It’s Okay, Genji.” Angela soothed. “We are all going to make sure you are whole again.”

 

_I’ll be watching over you._

 

A week passed from when Genji sent the letter.

"How are things down at the village, Nirav?" Zen asked cheerfully as Genji unloaded a barrel of rice from Nirav's crowded cart. The Shambali Omnics had no need eat so all of Genji's food was delivered to the sanctuary by the herbalist.

Nirav made a sour face and signed something to the monk. Genji was learning the basics of the language and he got the sense that things were not going well.

Zen hummed thoughtfully. "If the two groups are getting too violent, perhaps you should stay at the sanctuary." But Nirav shook their head. "Mondatta is reasonable he would not be--"

Nirav's signing gave Zen pause. The herbalist made a face almost like they were scolding the omnic. Nirav pointed to themselves and then made a wide sweeping motion towards the village and then to the ground.beneath their feet.

"I know you walk your own path, my friend, but I do not wish to see you in danger." Zen hummed.

The herbalist's only response was to smile and pat their sturdy legs. The yak at the front of the cart made a grunting noise and Nirav got a look in their eye, as if they had remembered something, and trotted to the back of their cart.

Zen tilted his head and followed. Nirav uncovered something from a blanket and Zen made an approving buzz. "Nirav has a surprise for you." the monk said happily.

"A surprise?" Genji asked, tucking the rice barrel under his arm. He walked to stand by the monk and the herbalist but Nirav held out a palm to stop him and covered their eyes in the peek-a-boo position. "Al right, very well." Genji said, letting out a breath and covering his visor like Nirav did.

There was the sound of clanking and a grunt of effort from Nirav before Zen spoke. "You can look now, Genji."

Genji uncovered his eyes and stared down at what the herbalist had placed at his feet. He couldn't help a short gasp from escaping his mouth. Before him were a pair of chrome arms and legs as well as a chrome helmet and chest armor to match. The metal was shining brilliantly, so clear that Genji could see his reflection. Everything was well made, the joints were larger and better protected but when Genji picked up one leg to inspect it, it was even lighter than his current set.

"Where did you get these?" He asked Nirav, shakily.

The herbalist smiled and presented a white envelope from their coat. Genji took it and saw his name, written in simple Japanese characters as well as English. The English was in blue ink and written with elegant cursive letters. Genji knew that handwriting...

"Angela." He said out loud, carefully opening the letter. He was nervous as to what he might read. Would she be angry with him? Would she ask him to come back?

/////////////////////////////

Genji,

I have no guarantee that this will reach the Shambali sanctuary but I do have faith that somehow it will make its way to you.

This is the last prototype that Klein and I worked on. You never got to test it before you left, but I still want you to have it. It will give me peace of mind.

It hurt when I woke up to find your letter on my desk and you gone, but I am happy that you have found the sanctuary and are getting help. I sometimes wish I was up there with you...in the peace and quiet, away from all the violence and fighting. I miss our conversations...I miss you. Hopefully one day we will see each other again.

This new armor is my gift to you, wear it well.

Angela

/////////////////////////////

Genji's throat went dry. Even after all this time, Angela was still looking out for him.

"Well let us not just stand here," Zen broke the silence. "I will help you to put them on."

Nirav nodded their head in agreement and packed up the rest of the cart. The stubborn yak made protest but eventually moved to leave. Before the herbalist could leave, Genji wanted to thank them. Nirav gained nothing from bringing him food and supplies, and this gift from Angela would not have been easy to transport this way.

"Arigatōgo, Nirav." He said in the warmest tone he could manage. "For all you have done to help me. I...I will never forget your kindness."

The Herbalist beamed, the wrinkles around their eyes moving up. They gestured a kind nod and then continued down to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello Klein! So you’ve popped up in another fanfic have you. I should probably get on writing the prequel to A toast to you...
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading. Next chapter will be up in a few weeks.
> 
> Reyes: Spanish surname meaning King or Kings.


	6. Reflection and Deflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji’s new body and his continued recovery at the sanctuary makes his physical pain less but he begins to gain new prospective on his time in Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer but I split it into two. The second half needs editing and will be up in a couple weeks.

The first time Genji walked on metal legs was the day Reyes introduced him to the agent to be his teacher.

“This here is Liao.” The Commander had said, slapping the other man on the back. “He might look like one of Morrison’s men, but lives in the shadows like us. He’s going to handle your training during this recovery period.”

Liao was not a tall man, but he still had a presence. Something in the air around him invited comfort as well as unease. He had yellow amber eyes that were warm and friendly but with a mischievous glint that flickered like fire. A look that said to Genji that this puny man was not to be trifled with.

Genji might have liked him if it wasn’t so obvious that Angela didn’t trust him. There seemed to be a mutual suspicion between the two of them. She kept giving him the side eye and whenever she spoke that mischievous glint of Liao’s had more animosity behind it.

When it came time to fit Genji’s new legs, Reyes and Liao were both in attendance. Klein finished plugging in the necessary wires and stepped back from Genji’s hover chair. Angela stood to the side and monitored his vitals on her tablet.

Metal legs felt extremely weird. He could sense they were attached to him, a part of his body, but there weren’t any sensations past that. Everything was numb, like his legs had fallen asleep.

After the doctors had asked him to complete several tests, bending his knees and moving the toes, it was time for him to try walking. Angela was there to act as a crutch. Standing was the easy part but balancing was a challenge. It all felt alien, worse than his arm, like he couldn't support his weight.

"Are you alright?" Angela said when he froze in place.

"I can't move." Genji admitted, bitterly. "I feel like I'm going to fall over."

"I could turn up the sensors." Klein suggested. "But you will feel more pain."

"Do it." Genji said sharply.

Klein moved a dial on his tablet and needle sharp pain began to crawl up Genji’s legs. It surprised him how intense it was and he collapsed almost immediately.

“Not that much!” Angela shouted as Klein rolled his eyes. She moved to help Genji back up but he swatted the air to keep her away.

Gingerly, feeling like he was on fire, Genji rose again. Klein moved the dial a few clicks back. The pain was lessened, if just barely and Genji willed his legs to move. It was agonizing but he managed to take a single step. Sucking in a lung of air, he took another, holding out both flesh and robotic arms for balance.

“The Journey of a thousand miles...” He heard Liao murmur to Reyes as they observed.

Genji took another couple steps towards the two men. His eagerness got the better of him, he moved too quickly and with his next step he stumbled, falling once again.

“Kuso ̄!” He cursed as he hit the ground. He prepared to stand and Liao held out a hand to help him up.

“On your feet.” Reyes said gruffly. There was no hint of pity nor condescension in his voice. Just an order.

Genji took Liao’s hand and obliged. A strange energy, like a current, went through him and Udon recoiled at the contact. Through the dragon’s eyes he could see an electric blue to violet haze around the man’s body. His eyes had also changed; One was completely black with white where his pupil should have been, the other was the same only inverted. It was an arcane and frightening sight.

“Strong Spirit.” Udon had murmured beneath his breast.

“What are...how—” Genji stuttered.

“One step at a time is good walking.” Liao said with a smirk. The haunting vision of him vanishing as soon as he let go of Genji’s hand. “I will help you on the road ahead.”

 

_One step at a time..._

 

“Do not push yourself too far now!” A Shambali shouted after Genji as the cyborg took off up the sanctuary. “You should not climb on—”

“Let him be.” Mondatta hummed softly. “A sparrow needs to stretch his wings.”

Genji climbed up the walls, leaping and bounding higher and higher. The upgrades Angela sent were nothing short of amazing. Lighter and more aerodynamic than his old parts while at the same time being twice as strong.

When he got to the top of the sanctum he was barely winded and could not care about the cold winds that blew around him. The armor was air tight, displaying his vitals on the new hud of his visor. It gleamed bright in the sunshine, the soft green highlights were far les harsh than the red. In truth, he looked and felt better than he had in years.

What now Sparrow?

Suddenly those words did not seem as daunting. With the way he was feeling, Genji imagined he could take on the entire Shimada clan.

“Do not get ahead of yourself, Master.” Udon warned. “Our brothers will indeed have grown stronger as well.”

Genji frowned beneath his mask. True it was logical that Hanzo and Ao would become more powerful, but things would be different this time. He would have the upper hand, Hanzo would be the one caught with his guard down.

“Have you forgotten why you came to this place?” Udon hissed in his ear, breaking him away from his thoughts. “I thought you wanted to learn from these monks.”

“I do. That hasn’t changed, Udon.” Genji said defensively. He was letting Hanzo rule his thoughts again. With a sigh, he dismounted from the roof and began climbing down.

He did not deny that he had become comfortable here. Surround by the temperate monks, bathing in their healing light, he almost felt at peace. However, when he woke after his upgrades, things were different. He hadn’t realized how worn out he was, how tired and sickly with all the aches and pains, until he didn’t feel them anymore.

What he was feeling now was restless. A strange feeling that reminded him of his youth. He wasn’t able to sit still, like some unseen force was pulling at him.

“Do not think you are cured to leave, just because you are not in constant pain.” Udon huffed. “When you were first able to hold a sword again, you wanted to go off to slay Hanzo that moment. You were not ready then and you are not ready now.”

If all the dragon was going to do was lecture him, Genji almost preferred him silent. Perhaps taking his sword and training in the courtyard for their impending battle would appease the beast.

Once he was back on ground level, he went to his room and grabbed both his sword and tantō. He also checked the mechanism in his wrist. Throwing Shuriken threaded through his fingers and sat razor sharp on his knuckles. Angela may have hated Klein’s efforts to weaponize Genji but she still kept the devices in place. With the new Shuriken she sent, she attached a note that read simply. ‘To defend Yourself’

Genji smiled to himself, sheathing the shuriken into his arm and made his way to the courtyard. He missed Angela, that he knew. Even missed her nagging; her little note just made him miss her more. He looked down at his chrome armor and felt a pang of regret. How he wished she could see what she had done for him...

Klein too, for what it was worth. The cybernetic Doctor had been dead almost half a year when Genji left. What Genji hadn’t known was, Klein had been dying for years, since before Genji even arrived at Overwatch. Despite all Klein’s attempts to extend his own life through upgrades and cybernetics it all caught up to him in the end.

He was still an asshole, cold and callus, but Genji found respect in how hard he fought. All the pain he must have been in, perhaps they weren’t that different.

The courtyard was empty when Genji arrived. All the monks were probably inside listening to Mondatta’s daily wisdom. Genji would always sit with Zen during Mondatta’s speeches but he hadn’t seen him all morning. It wasn’t exactly odd, perhaps he had gone down to Nirav’s to help collect herbs.

Genji drew his sword and began going over a routine that had been ingrained in him since childhood. It was a simple exercise in footwork and balance. His aunt Anri made sure Genji, Hanzo, and Rikuo practiced every day. She would have been the clan’s greatest swordsman if she hadn’t lamed her knee in the fight with Sojiro. Her need for perfection made her the harshest and most critical of Genji’s instructors.

After completing the familiar exercises, he switched to his tantō. Water was dripping from one of the shrines so he focused on trying to cut the droplets in half.

He could see them moving through the air like they were in slow motion, easily splitting them. In Blackwatch he had even learned that he could do the same to bullets.

He had been in a practice skirmish, escorting McCree who played the role of VIP. They had been chased into a trap by Tanaka, Reyes’s other pet ninja, so that they were funneled to Loki on the high ground. Genji saw the shine of the sniper scope and reacted, jumping in front of McCree before Loki painted is head green. The dummy round seemed, to Genji, to be moving slow, Genji raised his tantō and swatted it away, deflecting it to the shock of all parties involved.

The astonished sniper even put down his rifle and conceded the match. Tanaka said she’d never seen anything like it and would probably never seen anything like it ever again. She later ate those words when the cyborg repeated the phenomenon on several occasions.

Something also changed between Genji and McCree that day in the training sim. After that, The gunslinger said he would always have the cyborg’s back because Genji had his. Reyes decided they worked well together and made them partners. They were basically inseparable from then on, even if Genji didn’t enjoy McCree’s company as much as the Gunslinger enjoyed his. With that boisterous personality, shaggy appearance and that ridiculous hat of his.

The last time that Genji performed the deflect cost him his other arm. He dove in front of Morrison to shield him from a hail of shrapnel. Fast as he was, he was still too slow for the grenades chucked at the Commander. Klein had his way after all and Genji was fitted with a new left arm. Ironically enough, McCree had lost his as well in the battle and they were made to recover together.

Genji lowered his tantō and let a few drops of water land on his head. He had the same tight feeling in his stomach when he thought of Angela. Maybe he did miss McCree. He was the only one in Blackwatch that Genji had grown attached too. The Gunslinger put up with all of his brooding and even tried to learn Japanese in order to communicate with him better. A kind man and an honest one that was not shamed when he called Genji his friend.

His grip on the short sword tightened.

It wasn’t just the doctor and the gunslinger that he thought about under that drizzle of water, he thought of the other agents like Oxton and Winston as well. He hadn’t payed them any mind before but he found himself fearing for them. Going by Angela’s letter, things had not gotten any better between the Commanders.

“Sifu will not let anything bad happen.” Genji told himself, his own thoughts surprising him.

Liao had made himself the bane of Genji’s existence during training; Strict and demanding without the kid gloves most used around the cyborg; Powerful and confident enough to humble even the mighty dragon for a time.

Though the man was never cruel, at least to Genji, there was a devilish air about him that said he knew how to be. He was a chaotic creature that chose to be benevolent rather than malicious. Whenever Genji was in Liao’s presence the dragon’s vision of him was never far from the cyborg’s mind.

Now he was placing his hopes with the man. Liao would never leave Overwatch, and while he lived he would not allow harm to befell its agents.

“Can’t find Zenyatta so you long for your old master?” Udon questioned with a his and a snicker.

"It is not like that." Genji shook his head. “I only wish that he and the others are safe.”

“Since when do you care?” The dragon said, raising his head from Genji’s shoulder.

Genji shrugged him away. The words stung but only because of the truth that was behind them. “Enough Udon.” He said grimly.

Training was not sating the dragon so Genji decided that he would go down to Nirav’s to find Zen. The monk’s company would be welcome if Udon was intent on ruining his mood.

The hike down the mountain trail was noticeably less difficult with the enhancements. It must have been around noon when he reached the little cottage where the herbalist lived. Smoke came from the chimney and the suborn woolly yak grazed from a trough out front.

"Nirav and Zen must be back from collecting herbs." Genji thought as he approached. There was a different sound in the air that he thought at first was the yak's loud munching but as he got closer he knew it wasn't.

When he was a child, Genji's father took him and Hanzo to a Baseball batting cage. Sojiro wasn't any good and the boys spent most of the time laughing at him make a fool of himself. With a little fondness Genji thought of how good he would be if he were to try it. He could deflect bullets, what was a few baseballs?

The sound of a metal bat hitting the speeding balls was the closest thing he could describe as the noise coming from behind the cottage. Genji remembered the men with the clubs and what they had done to Zen the day he met him. Wooden sticks striking a metal omnic might make a similar sound.

Drawing his tanto, Genji raced back, ready to defend his master...only to find there was no assault happening. In fact, it was much more shocking.

Zenyatta was in the center of a grouping of posts, maybe five or six of them of varying size and distances. He was seated in a meditative stance but he was floating three feet off the ground.

Before Genji could marvel at his master's ability, the orbs around Zen's neck began to spin. With a lightning fast movement, he aimed an arm and sent an orb into a pillar. Another flick of his wrist and another orb was sent sailing into another pillar, and another and another until Zen ran out of orbs.

Genji just stood there, tantō still in hand, in shock. Zenyatta was training, but not in meditation or in the Healing of the iris, target practice. The non violent Shambali did not do such things.

Zen placed his hands together and the orbs that he had sent out all returned to him. He turned to where Genji stood and froze.

“Genji...”He said in surprise. “I was deep in conversation and didn’t realize...how...how much did you see?” He stepped down from his hovering seat and awaited Genji’s answer. He still seemed calm despite having just been caught doing something his brothers and sisters would object to.

“All of it.” Genji replied, sheathing his tantō.

“The Seeker has more questions for his master, I think.” Zen hummed thoughtfully.

Genji nodded.

“Strong Spirit.” Udon whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Liao wouldn’t show up again but as a former mentor of Genji’s I thought “mmm why not?”


	7. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first draft of this I hated so much that I threw it out and didn’t write again for a week...that being said I hope this is better.

Genji rubbed one of the posts where Zen had struck it. There were pieces chipping off where the wood splintered from the impact. He was still amazed at the whole situation; how accurate Zen was and the power and control he had over the orbs.

"Impressive." The cyborg mused.

"I come here as often as I can improve my skills." Zen said softly. "Nirav set up these pillars so I may practice in secret. My brothers and sisters would...they would not like it."

A chuckle came to Genji's chest. He had observed that Zen was the black sheep among the Shembali, but he never imagined he did target practice on the side. The monks would not approve at all.

"But why, master?" Genji asked. "What about all you said about peace and tranquility?"

"I meant all of it, but I believe that dismissing the warrior as an agent of chaos is a mistake." The monk made a motion for Genji to follow him back to the house and began walking. "I can not explain it, but I have always felt a restlessness a desire to see the world and help its people...humans and omnics; Repair the rift that the crisis left between them. I wanted to fallow Mondatta when he traveled."

Genji thought for a moment. "Mondatta doesn't travel anymore..."

"No. Not since the omnic uprising in London." Zen continued. "It is safer for him to stay at the sanctuary, though it pains him."

"Mondatta will travel again, won't he?" Genji asked getting the door for Zenyatta. "You can go with him then."

Zen nodded thoughtfully. "Of that I am certain, but it is not that which troubles me. It is the thought of my brother in danger again. The renegade Null Sector omnics held him hostage for weeks and they ignored his wisdom when he tried to give it...the only reason he is still alive is the intervention of group of warriors."

"...Overwatch." Genji hummed. Angela had been on the team that ran the rescue mission, Lena Oxton too, and Torbjorn Lindholm with the knightly crusader, Reinhardt Wilhelm.

"I am a monk, but I am not content to simply offer wisdom, I want to do more, and if that means I fight...then I will fight." Zen continued. "My brothers and sisters...they do not feel this way."

"You feel a drive to act." Genji murmured. "Almost like your spirit tells you that you must..."

"Yes." Zen hummed. "You understand."

 

_Strong Spirit_

 

"Distracted today, Genji?" Liao asked with a chuckle. He still had his hands up in a fighting stance but turned his head to the side. "Did your checkup this morning with Dr. Ziegler disconnect your brain?"

Genji laid flat on his back and let out a groan. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Everyone I have ever met." Liao quipped. "Now what's wrong?"

"Reyes got a report about Hanzo." Genji sat up from the floor. "He returned to Hanamura. He was seen near Shimada castle."

"After a year in exile? Why would he go back there?" McCree asked from the bench, an ice pack pressed against his head. His sparing was going just as well as Genji's. "It don't make sense."

"Maybe he's returning to lead the Shimada." Tanaka chimed in as she hung upside down from one of the rafters. "Do you think he'll be approached by Talon like your father was?"

"I don't know." Genji grumbled. "Frankly, I do not care. All I can think about is how he is out there and I am still here struggling to walk."

"Enough! You let your brother distract you." Liao said walking towards him, so light on his feet that they barely made a sound. He held out his hand again and ushered Genji up. "Focus on the task at hand. You are not fighting Hanzo, you are sparing with me."

"Fighting you will not prepare me to fight him." Genji huffed. Udon was moving up and down his spine and clawing into his back to get away from Liao. "Powerful as you may be...you are no dragon."

"Aw Snap!" Tanaka snickered while McCree shook his head.

Liao narrowed his eyes. “I am not a dragon,this is true, but strength and might will not be the deciding factors in your next duel with Hanzo.”

Genji lurched forward like a snake but Liao caught his wrist and used the momentum of the movement to fling Genji to the ground. The cyborg bounced from the mat, back onto his feet and went into defense.

"Good recovery but speed is not the deciding factor either." Liao stated. "How you say? Flow like water?"

"My father use to tell me that." Genji said, observing how his instructor hadn't attacked once, always waiting for him to make the first move. "Flow like water, stand like stone."

"The key is balance. Push and pull, light and dark, chaos and serenity." Liao continued. "Invest too much energy into one and your chi does not flow. With your chi out of balance you will not grow or heal."

"Heal? You sound just like Ziegler-chan." Genji huffed, readying his stance.

"Angela would prefer it if you just forgot the whole thing, but what then? An evil man is allowed to go free and harm others and you are left shamed?" Liao said beginning to circle Genji. "The doctor may be skilled and kind but she is foolish."

"Now Chief--" McCree started.

"Angela doesn’t possess a warrior spirit so she doesn’t understand a warrior's pride or our drive to act as we do. She would sacrifice Justice to spare a little pain, I think you'd agree that she is wrong."

"I do not like it when you speak ill of Ziegler-chan!" Genji growled, Udon burning in his chest. "You would take care to respect the woman that saved my life."

"And you should take care to respect your teacher." Liao chided, reflecting on Genji's words. "Or was I wrong about your desire to learn?"

"No!" Genji growled. "If you were a better teacher I would be making more progress!"

"You don't understand, do you? Why you fight? The drive you have to wield a sword--"

"My drive is my revenge against Hanzo!" Genji declared. "As I have said many times!"

"You were a warrior long before You and Hanzo--"

Genji cut him off by delivering a kick that had enough force to knock Liao back. The man kept his footing but groaned in pain from blocking. A blue shimmer danced up his arms where Genji had kicked.

"I was trying to get to a point..." Liao coughed.

"You TALK too much." Genji said. Enjoying that he had gotten the better of Liao if only for a moment. Udon crawled out from his back and bore his teeth.

"Aw Shit!" McCree and Tanaka jumped up ready to bolt.

"I have heard enough philosophy." Genji huffed. "You want me to fight? Then fight!"

The blue shimmer around Liao's arms became more intense. "Very well..." He sighed.

 

_Strong Spirit_

 

Genji hadn't understood then. He had been too angry, and ignored the point Liao was trying to make. He understood what Zen was saying, that drive...but Genji had not thought about what it meant for him. He always assumed it had something to do with the Shimada dragons and Ki, but it applied to more than just his family.

But where did that leave Zen and his warrior spirit? Omnics, did not possess such a thing. If Angela did not, how could Zen? Maybe it had something to do with the Iris?

"Nirav explained the concept of a warrior spirit using a legend told by their people." Zen said as he stoked the fire under the stove.

"And what do Nepali legends say?" Genji asked. He picked out a suitable tea that he thought the herbalist would like and laied out two cups.

"Nepali? No...Nirav's original home is far away, across the European continent and the Atlantic. They came to this mountain in search for something and found it in helping the villagers and other weary travelers with herbal healing, and spiritual guidance." Zen nodded at the tea Genji had picked out. "When they found their calling they left their old name and their voice behind and took the name Nirav."

"So...who was Nirav before?" Genji said, preparing to steep the herbs. He poured the water over them, careful not to spill.

"A warrior...that is the only thing they will say." Zen continued. "But when I started coming here to train, they told me the story of two wolves." Genji stirred in the herbs and nodded to Zen. "An old man is teaching his grandson about life. 'A fight is going on inside me,' he said. 'It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves. One is evil – he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego.' He continued, 'The other is good – his is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you – and inside every other person, too.' The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather, 'Which wolf will win?' The old man simply replied, 'The one you feed."

"It reminds me of the story of Yin and Yang." Genji said quietly. Liao had once told him the tale and compared them to the Shimada dragons and how the beasts of the north and south would chase each other in an eternal dance.

"Yes, I made the comparison as well." Zen agreed. "And my brothers and sisters reminded me to always feed the good wolf when I told them he story."

"As would most people." Genji hummed. He imagined that Zen was going to use this as an opportunity to comment on what wolf Genji was feeding, but the monk didn't.

"I found it interesting that the animals used to describe our inner nature are both wolves and battling wolves at that. A wolf must hunt and a warrior mus fight whether it for good or for evil. It is our choice."

Genji brought his teacup to his lips, taking a pondering sip. He found himself resonating with those words. Perhaps Liao was trying to teach him something similar all those years ago. It still didn't answer the question of why Genji had a restless spirit or why he felt the warrior's call. Perhaps that was taught to him as well and he had been too distracted to notice.

The door swung open and Nirav rushed inside, panting. Zen went to their side with concern. He waited for the herbalist to catch their breath before asking, "What happened my friend?" Nirav began to sign rapidly and tugged on Zen's hand making a motion for the exit.

"Zen, What's going on?" Genji asked. Udon was giving off a nervous energy too and it made him worry.

"A man is dying at the village...Nirav...they need my help with healing him." Zen replied uncertainty creeping into his tone.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" Genji put down the teacup, approaching omnic and herbalist.

Zen made a quiet buzz like he was thinking. The orbs around his neck rotated faster with his resolve hardening."Yes, but someone needs my help and I must give it."


	8. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji goes with Zen to heal the sick villager and encounters a mysterious woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would....
> 
> Better late than never.

It was a surreal feeling, walking into the village of the lost. Genji had not seen it before except for the first night he arrived. It was larger than he remembered, with many wooden huts and tents grouped close together. Most were in a state of disrepair, weathered from age and neglect. No traces of modern technology could be found, none of the houses even seemed to have electricity.

There was an off-putting air to the place, a heaviness that sank into Genji’s stomach.

Nirav had given both Zen and Genji shawls to cover their robotic parts but it was not much of a disguise. The villagers still stared, some giving nasty looks and others looks of fear. An elderly woman sitting on her porch put down her knitting needles and tapped the hunting rifle at her side, a silent warning for them not to get too close. A child was playing with his dog off to the side and briefly gave a wave to Genji before his mother pushed him inside their wooden house and slammed the door behind them. The dog whined and scratched at the door but the woman would not open it. Genji had experienced coldness and hostility, as an omnic before but it still bothered him. These people could hate he and Zen so much with barely a glance.

"This way." Zen whispered as he followed Nirav into a home near the edge of the village.

It was terribly small inside, only one room with a lit fireplace in a corner and two wooden beds across from it. A man lay bundled up on one of them while a woman with ghost white hair sat at his side. She held his hand and cooed as she kissed his pale knuckles, only looking up when Nirav placed their hand on her shoulder and motioned over to Zen.

"I am Zenyatta." Zen greeted. "I mean you no harm. I am here to help."

She looked fearful like the other villagers at first but stood and greeted the omnic with a bow. "Thank you for coming, please...please heal my brother..."

She spoke English, which was not entirely surprising, but her accent suggested her mother tongue was a form of Slavic. Younger than Genji had first assumed, probably just out of her teens. Her pale features were blotched with numerous pink birthmarks and her eyes a haunting grey, void of any color. They locked onto Genji, Udon hissing as they bore into him.

"I will do what I can." Zen hummed. The monk hovered his hands over the man's chest beginning a scan for injuries.

Genji stalked closer so he might have a look at the patient and was shocked to recognize him as one of the men hassling Zen the morning they met. The tall man that was wearing the grey coat, the one that struck Zen with the pole. Without thinking, Genji grabbed his master by the shoulder as if to protest being here.

"Master--"

"It is alright Genji." The monk said simply.

"But he--"

"Is very sick." Zen let out a low buzzing as his hand reached the man's left ankle. He lifted up the covers ant the stink of decay filled the small room. The man's foot had turned black and the rot was already creeping up his calf. A wound around his ankle had festered and was gushing a putrid yellow pus.

Genji gagged, somehow able to smell it through his mask. There was no saving this leg, if it was not removed the infection would spread. It was amazing that it hadn't killed the man already. Zen must have come to the same conclusion, shaking his head sadly.

"This is beyond my power to heal..." He admitted, turning to the sister. "I can save his life...but I need permission to remove the infected limb."

"Don't touch me with those metal hands, you damned machine!" The man growled out weakly.

"Oral, don't!" The sister pleaded.

"There are options to replace it, you will be able to walk again." Zen assured him.

"No! Nirav! Get this thing out of my house!" Oral coughed. His head fell back onto his pillow, fever draining his strength.

"If nothing is done you will die!" Genji grunted angrily. "Zenyatta offers you aid and in return you insult him?! How dare you?!"

"That's enough, my student." Zen chided. "He is clearly in a lot of pain and not thinking as clearly as he would be otherwise."

"He is the one who attacked you the day we met. He does not deserve your help." Genji grumbled.

"Perhaps not, but I will offer it all the same." Zen said, looking to the man. "Please, allow me to help you."

"I said GET OUT!"

Zen lowered his head, optical lights dimming with sadness. Genji pulled his arm in the direction of the door. "Let's go back to the sanctuary master..."

The white-haired woman nudged both Zen and Genji to the side so she could kneel next to her brother's face. " The wound is killing you. Let the monk use his magic."

"He wants to cut off my leg!" Oral coughed. "Then replace it with parts like his...I will not become like them, sister, I will not..."

"Would you rather die?" She murmured  
"If it meant keeping my humanity. Yes." He said stubbornly.

"You would abandon me?" She whimpered.

The man's lower lip quivered, his mask of bravery cracking. "Calina..."

"You are my home..." She took his hand squeezing it. "Please don't leave me."

"You are strong..." Oral murmured.

"No, I'm not. I am not ready." Calina sobbed into his palm. "I do not know how to do this without you."

"Don't cry." Oral's composure broke, tears finally falling. Calina didn't let up, shoulders shaking even more as her brother tried to sooth her.

_Don't Cry Sparrow._

Genji felt a strange sensation as he watched the scene. A kind of longing that he did not understand. A childhood memory played in the back of his mind of when he awoke from a nightmare.

He cries out in the dark for the mother he does not have.

There is a green serpent in his dreams that coils around him.

He wants it to go away, he does not know what it wants with him.

"Don't be afraid." A voice says from the doorway. "I'm here, I'm here."

A pair of small arms wrap around him. A hand pats him on the back in reassurance. He returns the embrace tucking his head into a shoulder.

"I was afraid at first too, but there is nothing to fear." The voice coos. "I won't let anything happen to you. Don't cry Sparrow."

Genji tried to push away Hanzo's words. The memory was disturbing to him, knowing the pain his brother would later cause him. One positive memory did not change what had been done, and yet the feeling persisted.

"I... I will do it." Oral said finally. "For you, Calina. I will not leave you."

Nirav helped the woman to her feet, ushering Zen to move closer. Zen lit an orb and let it hover over Oral's head. The man's eyes fluttered closed as he went into a tranquil sleep.

"We must move quickly. Nirav, I will need your equipment." The herbalist nodded, handing Zen a brown satchel. "Genji, if you would look after Calina. Take her back to Nirav's home. This process is not a pleasant sight."

"I want to stay!" Calina protested. The herbalist smiled, signing something to her and pointed to the door. Genji hadn't noticed the bow and the quiver sitting beside it when he first came in. "Are...Are you sure it's safe, Nirav?"

The herbalist nodded.

"Alright." She said softly. She pulled a wool cloak over her shoulders then retrieved the bow and arrows.

"Go with her my student. She is going to practice her archery." Zen said, moving to prop up Oral's leg. “Watch over her, will you.”

Genji looked from Zen to the woman and nodded. "Very well, lead the way."

They left the village, taking a narrow path for half a mile. The trek would have been difficult for Genji a couple months ago but his new enhancements continued to shine as he hiked with ease. Calina did not speak the entire walk. At least never to Genji, only muttering to herself in Slavic words he could not understand. She'd glanced in his direction several times, like she wanted to inquire about something but never did. Perhaps she felt awkward about being out with a stranger, even more so because he appeared omnic. Her brother seemed to hate them with every fiber of his being.

There was a patch of ice crossing the path. Calina didn't see it in time and her boot slipped. Genji caught her before she fell, letting her use him as a crutch as she continued to slide.

"Hold on, I've got you." He said, taking her by the shoulders and lifting her past the troublesome spot. When he touched her, he swore he heard voices whispering even a raspy hiss right next to his ear that was not from Udon. He let go, backing away and the voices stopped.

"Thank you." She murmured, hiding her face under her hood. Then resumed her trudging. Genji followed cautiously, still trying to process what had happened.

A while later they arrived at a clearing. Snow looked to have been shoveled away by plow and several straw targets were set up at varying distances. It was a lot like Zen's set up at Nirav's house. Genji wondered if Nirav had set this range up as well.

The woman put down her quiver, inspecting her arrows. Genji was familiar with the process, having watched Hanzo do the same thing hundreds of times. Hanzo was a talented swordsman but his true passion was with archery. Calina's bow was not as fine and her skill not as advanced but Genji could tell by how methodical she was that archery was important to her. What drew Genji's attention was the fletching that she used, Dark brown feathers but with spotting around the edges. They were from a hawk or an eagle, fashioned to the wood with expert care.

"Did you make these?" Genji asked, gently plucking an arrow from the quiver.

"No..." Calina tensed, staring at the ground. "Brother made them for me."

"Oh...I am sorry." Genji placed the arrow back, shuffling on his feet. He hadn't meant to make her worry about her brother.

"I... I collect the feathers though." She perked up slightly. "I know where to find them and bring them back to him."

Another childhood memory passed through Genji's mind. This time of him climbing to the roof of Shimada castle back home. That is where he would find his sparrow feathers but he would also collect hawk feathers and bring them to Hanzo.

"I did the same for my brother once..." Genji admitted before he could stop himself. More memories flashing through his brain against his will.

Calina turned her head to the side. She bit her lip, making the same inquisitive expression. She took a breath and finally asked. "You are no Omnic...are you?"

"Um...no." Genji replied, a bit taken aback. He flipped the release on his face-plate, the cold air stung his tender flesh he lifted his mask so she could see his eyes. With the new enhancements, they no longer had a reddish glow but his scars were still an unsettling sight.

To his surprise, she smiled. "I could tell...you have a different...presence than the monk or any other omnics I have met."

"And what kind of presence do I have?" Genji asked. "Are you saying you sense something about me?"

"No... not sense..." Calina set one arrow into her bow, taking aim at one of the targets. She fired and the arrow landed near the center. "It is hard to explain in English." Zen always said the villagers all had their own stories and reasons for coming to the mountain. "It is just something I can do." Calina explained. "I know things about people that I shouldn't,"

"Like a psychic?" Genji asked, Zen could sense things so maybe she could too.

"Like a Witch." Calina mumbled as she let another arrow fly, this one striking the edge of the target and nearly missing. "That is what the people back home said. Do not speak to the witch or her curse will spread to you." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I should not have brought it up."

"You still haven't told me what you sensed in me." Genji tried cheering her up. It wasn't until this moment that he realized how long it had been since he had a conversation with another human. And damn was he rusty.

Calina fired another arrow which struck the center of the target. She slung her bow around her shoulders and placed a hand over her heart. "When I see you, I can feel your heart beating. I can feel this in all living things. I cannot feel it in Omnics...that is why I found you so frightening at first.”

“So, I’m scary?” Genji sighed.

“No, I didn’t mean it like...” Calina shifted from one foot to the other. She gestured to her face and the blotchy markings that covered it. “Am I...am I not frightening?”

Yes, she was. Though it was not her outward appearance that unsettled Genji. It was what had happened when he touched her and how being near her brought back memories that he tried to forget.

"No... frightening is not the word." Genji said softly. He was not so cruel as to admit his fear of her. "Unique, maybe?"

"You are very kind." Her marked cheeks grew pinker. "I only meant that I was wrong to fear you. Who was I to judge?"

"To be fair, you have not known me long." Genji pointed out. "How rude of me...I have not even introduced myself. My name is Genji."

"I am Calina." she smiled. "Good to meet you, Sparrow."

Genji's blood froze. Had he heard her, right? The woman's smile faded, replaced with a detached look, her eyes spacing out. She dropped her bow, standing rigid in the snow.

"Is something wrong?" Genji asked concerned. She didn't react, staring straight through him as if he wasn't there. He reached out his hand to nudge her shoulder. "Calina?"

"Don't!" Udon warned, sinking his claws into Genji's extended arm. "The voices, can't you hear them? Listen!"

"What?" Genji paused and did as Udon urged, but he heard nothing but the howling of the wind.

Or was that the howling of wolves?

It was too deep to be the wind but surely there could be no wolves here. Genji continued to listen and the howling got closer. Suddenly Calina’s hand shot forward grabbing his wrist he felt a familiar jolt, similar to Liao but this one caused his vision to cut out.

He opens his eyes and he’s back home in the dojo with a sword in his still flesh hands.

Despite his confusion his body moves with a will of its own. Lunging forward, Hanzo comes into view and is too slow to block his strike. The right side of Hanzo’s gi soaks with blood and he makes a pained groan. He turns back to Genji, black hair covering his eyes, teeth clenched in an angry snarl.

Genji can feel himself chuckle, a taunt leaving his lips. He feels trapped in this nightmare, he doesn’t remember this part of the duel. He would never hurt Hanzo before, this isn’t him. It can’t be...

Hanzo’s sword begins to glow blue and Genji realizes that it is all true. His sword glows green and his feet move on their own.

Before the swords connect, Genji’s vision blurs and now he is climbing the spire in his dream. The shale rock breaks apart and he struggles to keep his grip. He doesn’t see or hear any dragons only the wolf like howling from before.

When he reaches the top Hanzo is not there. His dragon Ao lays curled around an altar of incense that release a sweet smell as they burn. The dragon lifts his head to acknowledge Genji but otherwise does not move.

“Ao!” Genji calls out as the ground beneath him begins to crack, as it always does. A second head sprouts from the dragon’s neck and lurches at Genji. The ground falls just in time to save him from a set of snapping jaws.

“Where were you when we needed you!” The dragon roars as Genji is plummeting.

This is the part where he wakes up. That is how it always happens. He wakes before he hits the ground, that is what he expects but he continues to fall.

Panic and shock set in when he plunges into icy water. He still doesn’t wake. The river that he is in is fast and rough, dragging him under each time he tries to surface. His lungs fill with water and he can’t breathe. He is convinced he is going to die when something strong yanks him by the collar, pulling him to shore.

_Gaze into the iris._

_I’ll be watching over you._

_One step at a time._

_Don’t cry Sparrow._

Genji coughs out the water until his lungs feel like they will burst. A warm tongue laps at his face, cleaning up the falling tears on his cheek. His eyes focus and they are met with a snow-white wolf. It’s eyes are a mahogany brown, dark and deep with wisdom and... sadness?

There is another howl and a black wolf stalks towards them. Its teeth are bared as it growls ferociously. Genji is paralyzed as the white wolf steps between him and the black wolf. It growls a warning but the black beast answers with a howl.

Two wolves circle each other until they lunge forward all claws and teeth. Genji watches as blood and fur is scattered on the rocky ground. There is a yelp of pain from the white wolf. It slumps over, crimson staining its neck. The black wolf leaves its foe to bleed, stalking towards Genji while licking its chops.

_What now Sparrow?_

_What now Genji?_

_What now?_

 

 

“Wake up!” Udon screamed.

Genji’s eyes flew open as his dragon curled beneath his heart. He had been walking so he stopped in his tracks. Looked around in shock that none of his surroundings were familiar he was also shocked to not see Calina.

“Udon?” He gasped. “What happened? Where is the girl?!”

“The spirits here are not good!” The dragon warned. "They called the girl down the mountain."

Her prints were still in the snow so Genji took off after them. He hadn't gone more than half a mile when he saw her. She was walking slowly down a narrow path that lead to some kind of cave. Genji got to her before she could enter, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back. She struggled, trying to fight to get away from him but it was apparent that she wasn't exactly conscious. Genji had such a hard time that he scooped her up and began carrying her. Once again, he heard the hiss in his ears.

“What is this?!” Genji asked shaken. He could hear the whispers urging him to go inside the cave but Udon kept him planted.

“Do not listen to them! Walk away master!” Udon urged. As he did a freezing wind came from the cave and with it another howl.

"Nooo!" Calina awoke, eyes widening as she screamed. Genji flinched, but didn't put her down for fear that she'd run strait into the cave. It took several seconds for her to realize where she was. She looked up at Genji face full of remorse. “I... I’m so sorry!”

“It's okay, you're safe.” Genji said, trying to comfort her. "Those whispers are not going to get you."

"You...could hear them?" She asked quietly. Genji nodded and she smiled as tears ran down her face. "Everyone else just thinks I'm mad."

“What did you do to me?" Genji asked. "I saw some things...it was all so vivid I almost thought it was real.”

"What did you see?"

“Genji!” Zen’s voice cut through the air. The monk was fallowing the footprints in the snow and running as fast as he could.

“Zen!” Genji called, waving him over.

"What happened? Are either of you hurt?" The monk tossed a harmony orb before Genji could reply.

"I'm fine, just...shaken." Genji said, grateful for the orb's calming light. He passed it to Calina, careful not to touch her. "Are you alright, Calina-chan?"

She shook her head. "I didn't mean too...I'm sorry. We should have never come here."

"We should all get back before dark." Said Zen. "We can discuss what happened when you two are inside and safe."

Zen tugged at Genji’s arm to leave with a sense of urgency that was unusual for the monk. Genji moved to follow but turning his back on the cave proved more difficult than he imagined. He stared into the blackness and swore something else had to be staring back. The whispers were silent at this moment but he still felt something pulling at his mind.

“Come my student.” Zen urged again. “We must get Calina inside before she catches cold.”

“C-Coming.” Genji replied and reluctantly turned away from the cave and her secrets.


	9. Bad Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji learns of a bad omen from his visions.

The walk was brisk on the way back to the house. Calina was still frightened, keeping close to Genji who tucked an arm around her shoulder holding her reassuringly. It was instinctive, something he had done in his youth to his many suitors, now the only thing he could offer in comfort. She leaned into him, a little to his surprise, and still the whispers persisted. He wished they would stop, give his tired mind a break from what he had experienced. He recalled hearing them before, just tiny voices that would only speak when all else became quiet. He thought them a trick of the mind, not something real and present and threatening.

Several of the villagers saw them when they entered town, Zen in the front and Genji cradling the girl. Dirty looks were thrown their way with one scary looking guy with a red bandanna shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. He reached for a club at his side but Genji glared at him through his visor and put his free hand on his sword. The man got the warning and huffed as he strode into what looked like a pub.

Once inside Calina’s home, Oral was conscious and worried for his sister. Nirav looked weary tending to a fire.

“Calina!” Oral exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

Calina ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Brother!”

“What happened? Are you hurt?!” Oral asked as he pulled away to look her over.

“No. I am alright.” Calina assured, turning to Genji. “Thanks to him.”

Oral raised a confused brow, looking at the cyborg with a mix of emotions. He was obviously doing better now that the infection had been cut from his body. Without it, Zen’s healing orbs could do wonders. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded.

“You have my thanks.”

“I…really didn’t do-”

“You brought me out.” Calina interrupted. “Only Oral has been able to do this in the past.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened to you…or to me…or what that cave is.” Genji shrugged. Oral and Nirav shared a look of shock, eyes widening.

“The cave…You were at the cave?!” Oral barked angrily.

Calina shrank back. “I didn’t mean to! It was calling me!”

“You are staying in this house until I am better, I don’t want you going under again.”

“Ahem…still here.” Genji cleared his throat. “What is the cave and why are you so afraid of it?”

Calina opened her mouth to speak but Zen stopped her. “We should not discuss this outside the sanctuary. It is not safe.” Nirav signed something and Zen hummed. “Yes, perhaps it would help. Nirav says they are going to make protective charms and hang them around your home and near the cave Oral.”

“Charms?”

“To ward off the evils living in the cave. Keep them away from your sister.” Zen explained.

Oral inhaled shakily before nodding. “Thank you, herbalist…And you as well monk…I I was wrong to—”

“You are forgiven. Though I hope that your perception of my kind has changed for the better.”

A frown crossed the man’s lips as he shook his head but his response was not unkind. “Perhaps there is good in you and your apprentice. But that does not change what Omnics have done in the past.” Oral rubbed his shoulder as if reliving a painful memory.

Zen hummed thoughtfully. “No, I suppose it doesn’t. However, communication and understanding are the first steps to forgiveness and I very much hope that we may speak again.” Zen held out his hand and Oral gave a tired smile but still took it.

“I would be okay with that, monk.”

Before he could leave, Calina pulled Genji aside. He jumped as her fingers brushed his metal arm and he again heard the hiss in his ear. “Thank you again.”

Genji blinked. “You are welcome but how—”

The girl held a finger to her lips, glancing over he shoulder to where Zen and her brother were talking. “I have to warn you, by saving me you have captured its gaze, it will be watching closely for now on.”

“You mean the cave?” Genji whispered.

Calina nodded. “You saw things, Yes? And you heard the voices.”

“Yes, it was like I was dreaming but not asleep.”

“Visions of your past?”

Genji swallowed, details of his vision coming back to him. Hanzo’s blood on his sword, Ao’s second head, the wolves. “Yes…and no. It is difficult to explain…”

“Premonitions of the future, maybe.”

Cocking his head to the side, Genji considered her words. “in the last vision a black wolf killed a white wolf…what could that mean?”

Calina’s face fell. She looked reluctant to tell him but quietly explained. “A black dog is a bad omen. An omen of death.”

“What?!”

Calina’s eyes darkened and her voice deepened. “Someone close to you is going to die.” A moment later she snapped out of it. “I’m so sorry.”

“Calina,” Genji rested his metal palms on her shoulders, listening for the voices but not hearing them now. With a more serious tone he spoke. “I don’t think we should just leave you here. You do not seem well.”

“There is nowhere else I can go.”

“Kuso…” Genji cursed, remembering that the Shambali did not allow outsiders. He patted her gently. “I will explain things to Mondatta. If he understands the danger you are in, he might allow you to stay in the sanctuary.”

“You mean with the monks?” Calina asked, looking around nervously. “I do not think that is wise. The other villagers might...get the wrong idea.”

Genji remembered the looks he got and realized her point. She looks put on a smile anyway to try and look brave.

“I will be fine. Nirav is putting up charms and I will have brother.”

“Come along, my student.” Zen called from the doorway. Genji was reluctant but didn’t push Calina further. Hopefully whatever Nirav was going to do would be enough.

Immediately as they returned to the sanctuary, Zen called an audience with Mondatta. He had been in the sanctum and already looked troubled. Genji sat patiently as Zen explained the day’s events to the other monk. Excluding the details of his training but fully admitting to going into the village. Mondatta didn’t interrupt to comment until Zen mentioned the cave.

“So, our Sparrow has found the cave.” Mondatta sighed, weary and distracted by his own thoughts.

“Yes. What is it?” Genji asked, annoyed that he’d been denied an answer until this point.

Mondatta folded his hands in his lap. “A pathway into darkness that has plagued this mountain for centuries.”

“So close to the Iris?” Genji questioned.

Mondatta nodded. “The Iris, just as everything else has two sides. Zenyatta has told you of harmony and discord?”

“The sanctum is the strongest connection to harmony in the sanctuary.” Genji stated. “Are you saying the same is true of the cave regarding discord?”

Zen chimed in. “That is correct, my student. I was reluctant to speak of It earlier because of what may be listening.”

So the voices also had ears…and eyes.

“Calina mentioned that something would be watching me...That I angered it by saving her.”

“Oh no...” Zen let out a worried buzz and moved closer to Genji.

Mondatta tilted his head. “Who is this Calina?”

“A girl from the village.” Genji said but Zen went further.

“She is not just a normal human, she has some sort of seeing ability and is troubled by spirits.”

“The minions of the imposter.” Mondatta buzzed. Genji was about to ask another question but the monk continued to explain. “There is a creature that lives in that cave. An unholy monster that feeds on all the disquiet in the village of the lost. It has been luring victims to that cave so it can consume them. Wayward souls come to this mountain just as you have. There are some such as Nirav that find enlightenment and others that find only misery and death. The spirits are those who have fallen to despair and in death they serve the imposter.”

“And it targeted Calina because of her grief about her brother.” Zen observed.

“It is possible that it has tormented her for longer.” Genji said. “In her homeland she is known as a Witch.”

“Yes. You said she was a seer, that already makes her vulnerable to Its minions.” Mondatta agreed.

“Can it show people visions?” Genji asked, the images still burning at him.

Mondatta looked disturbed by the question. “Yes, a tactic it uses to lure in its victims.”

“I saw things when Calina touched me.” Genji began, turning to Zen. “My battle with Hanzo and the two wolves from Nirav’s story.”

“It’s target was the girl, but it must be after you now.” Mondatta said gravely. It has seen your past and must want to add to its power.”

“Then we have to protect him!” Zen stuttered. Genji was more worried by his master’s reaction than hearing that a monster was after him. What experience did Zen have with this?

“The girl too.” Mondatta hummed. “However, the village will not allow our interference. It was extremely dangerous for you to have been there in the first place.”

Genji leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Hasn't anyone ever tried to cleanse the evil in the cave?”

“All those who enter never return...the one that did was forever changed.” Zen said quietly. “Not the friend that I once knew.”

“Master?” Genji tilted his head curiously.

Mondatta was the one to speak. “A brother from our sanctuary attempted to bring the Iris’s light inside the darkness.” He gave a pause, considering for Zenyatta’s sake and then continued. “He was gone for days and we thought we had lost him but when he finally emerged all light of harmony was gone and he had embraced his inner chaos.”

Zen lowered his head. “He left the sanctuary shortly after that and we never saw or heard from him again.”

Mondatta seemed to tense. Something Genji had never seen him do. There was a moment of silence that made Genji get the feeling that the monk was holding something back. He had been troubled before, now he looked distraught.

“That is not quite true.” He said finally. “During my captivity in London I remember feeling our fallen brother’s presence. He was involved in that uprising in some way...I would not be surprised If he helped orchestrate it.”

“A fallen monk...” Genji murmured. “ If his involvement is true, then he might have done it to specifically target you but why would he do that?”

“What his motivation could have been is something only he knows.” Mondatta shook his head. “Chaos twisted his mind so his objective could be as simple as causing disorder.”

Well he succeeded in that. Angela had told Genji of the destruction. How many humans and omnics lost their lives in the uprising. Null Sector thought themselves freedom fighters but by taking Mondatta and the citizens of Numbani hostage, they put human/omnic relations back at least a decade. They also lost their lives once they refused to stand down to OverWatch. Meanwhile, Morrison was put on suspension for sanctioning the whole rescue op. No one came out as the victors in the end.

“The disaster in London is but a taste of the horror the imposter is capable of. It has done far worse to the villagers near its den.” Mondatta said.

“We must do something.” Genji ventured. He felt an even stronger desire to get rid of this thing now. If it could indirectly harm OverWatch, what else was it capable of?

“Nirav is strong with the ancient powers that the imposter is a part of.” Mondatta assured. “They will perform a blessing to keep it at bay. And as for you, Genji, I ask that you never go back there. Your turbulent past makes you vulnerable to its powers. If you are not careful it will consume your soul just as it did my brother.”

Genji nodded. “Yes...Mondatta.”

 

 _What_ _now_ _Sparrow_?

 

Three days passed without incident and it appeared that Nirav’s blessings worked. Genji tried to get the other monks to open up about their fallen brother but got nothing. They even refused to say his name, the only thing he learned was that the monk spent a lot of time in the library and was responsible for weaving the numerous birds nests that could be found around the sanctuary. According to the others, Zenyatta had first gotten his desire to travel after spending time with him. The monk was well traveled apparently and that made the others respectful if not wary of his knowledge. Genji himself, spent time in the library and read over the book Zen had shown him to spend the time.

“You look tired, my student.” Zen said as he closed the book in front of Genji. “You should rest, it’s been days.”

Genji hadn’t realized how much he had been avoiding sleep until Zen pointed it out. Part of him was afraid to admit that he was afraid of what visions he might have if he dreamt. He still had a nagging feeling that something was not right, even though he was safe in the sanctuary and by all accounts Calina and her brother were doing well.

“Come.” Zen prodded as he moved Genji from his seat and walked him to his room. The cyborg was too exhausted to argue with him. Genji fell asleep almost as soon as he was tucked into his bedroll and just as he feared he went straight into one of his vivid dreams.

It is different from the spire but he as the same objective.

He is walking on the trail to the cave. There is blood in the snow and that is what he is following. The footprints in the snow are made by sandals. He is holding his sword and it too is dripping blood.

He comes to the cave entrance but there is someone standing there with his back turned to Genji. He realizes that the person is Hanzo, as he always looks on top of the spire.

“H-Hanzo?”

This dream is different because Hanzo has nowhere to go and Genji doesn’t have to climb anything to get to him. He is even holding his sword already.

It’s so easy.

He can have his revenge.

But Genji hesitates, he knows this is only a dream but…Stabbing Hanzo in the back seems wrong.

No…killing him feels wrong.

 _Kill_ _him_.

 _I_ _know_ _you_ _want_ _to_.

The whispers hiss and Genji puts the cold steel of his sword against Hanzo’s neck. Not to kill him but he wants to see Hanzo’s face.

“Turn around.”

There is a growl as if something is angry but Hanzo turns.

Something is wrong. Genji does not recognize his face, all the features are strange to him. The eyes are dark pits and his mouth is agape leaking a black liquid.

This is not his brother.

“Who are you?!”

The imposter grins an evil grin, with pointed rows of jagged teeth, and rushes into the cave. Genji almost follows it but is woken up by a pain in his chest.

He opened his eyes to find Udon on top of him bearing his teeth. “Don’t!” The dragon hissed.

“What?” Genji blinked sleepily.

Udon dug in claws. “It is not our brothers. Listen to the monks!”

Someone close to you is going to die.

“I have to talk to someone. Figure out what the vision means.” Genji rose out of bed and dashed down to Zen’s room only to find it empty.

He went back to the library and saw Zen deep in meditation. He had been just as troubled as Genji so the cyborg decided to go and seek knowledge elsewhere. He got the feeling that the monks were hiding something from him. More than just what they knew of the fallen monk. Mondatta was off before the Imposter in the cave was even mentioned.

“Where are we going?!” Udon asked as Genji threw on his robes and climbed over the sanctuary walls.

“Nirav must know something…” Genji answered as he landed on the other side. “Perhaps they will be more forthcoming with what is happening.”

“The herbalist does not speak, master.” Udon huffed.

“That is not the only way to communicate.”

When Genji arrived at the hut there was still light in the windows. Nirav was still awake so Genji felt better about knocking on the door. He waited in the cold a few seconds but when the door opened it was not Nirav inside. 

“Genji?” Carina asked.

“Calina…What are you doing here?”


	10. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji encounters troubled at the village of the lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Genji ignores Mondatta’s advice to stay away from the village and lands himself in a heap of trouble.
> 
> *Curb your enthusiasm plays*
> 
> Mondatta- Am I a joke to you?

“We ran out of medicine for Oral. Nirav is out but told me to help myself…come in.” Calina greeted warmly. “I’m sure Nirav will not mind.”

“Thank you.” Genji said as he stepped over the threshold. Once the door was closed, Calina continued going through the herbs on the shelves. Genji stepped closer to assist her.

From one of the higher shelves he plucked a jar full of an herb that he had used. “If he’s in pain, this one usually works for me.”

“Sbasiva.” Calina said gratefully. “So what brings you here?”

“I…I had another…” Genji swallowed.

“Vision?”

“…Yes.” He nodded.

“The wolves again?” Calina inquired.

“No…” Genji hesitated. “About…about my brother.”

“Brother? The one you made fletching for?”

“Yes.” Genji’s throat was still dry. “I was following him, like we were together on this mountain…and he ran into the cave.”

Calina’s eyes went wide. “The monks told you of the monster?” Genji only nodded and the witch took a relieved breath. “It’s trying to trick you by taking the shape of someone you care about.”

“No…that doesn’t make sense…” If the monster was trying to trick him, why not take the form of Zen…or Angela? People he trusted?

“Your brother must be the person you wish to see most.” Calina sighed. “I feel that you have been apart from many years…you must miss him.”

Genji didn’t answer. She wasn’t entirely wrong about him wanting to see Hanzo but it was not for the reason she imagined. Calina didn’t need to know about his vendetta. He feared that maybe she’d think less of him. Why he cared so much about what Calina thought of him, he didn’t know.

“In your dream, did you follow it inside?”

“No…I woke up before I entered the cave.” Genji assured her.

“Good.” Calina sighed, packing up her things and heading towards the door. “We must never go there, not even in dreams.”

Genji followed her, not wanting a repeat of the other day. “I’ll walk you home.”

Calina seemed hesitant as she stepped out into the cold but nodded. “…thank you.”

Genji feared he was crossing a line. “What is it?”

“Nothing…it’s just Thresh does not like that you have come near me.”

“Who is Thresh?” Genji cocked his head to the side as they started walking.

Calina rolled her eyes and groaned, betraying how she felt about the man. “One of our village fighters, he is likely to take over as leader once our current leader steps down…which I fear will be soon.”

“I had no idea there was a chain of leadership in the village.” Genji said. He’d assumed it was lawless, like one of the old west towns in McCree’s favorite movies.

“Most of us in the village enjoy our solitude but there are those who banded together to try and make a system of governing.” Calina explained. “We have fighters to protect us; messengers that bring supplies up and down the mountain; elders who operate as judges in instances of disagreement; and of course there is Nirav who acts as a healer. The village leader is the one who oversees all of it and is given the authority to make actions to better the village.”

“I see, and Thresh becoming leader is a bad thing?” Genji inquired, pretty sure he knew the answer.

Calina frowned. “He is a strong fighter who has protected us from many dangerous but his thirst for power is too great. He does not care about the village as a whole, only what he can gain from the people living here.” She hugged her arms around herself and shivered with anger. “My brother was a candidate to become the next leader but without his leg…that will be impossible.”

“You suspect that Thresh had something to do with how Oral got hurt?”

Calina nodded. “The hunting party said it was an accident, but as you’ve seen; I know things, and I know Thresh did it.”

Genji wasn’t sure how to respond beyond offering to teach the bastard a lesson. He opted for words of encouragement instead. “Maybe, with time and the help of the Shambali, your brother can be a leader. There are ways to replace his leg.

“Get him one like yours?” Calina asked.

“Sure.” Genji said simply.

“But…doesn’t it hurt you?”

Genji stopped a moment, of course she could see he was in pain. It was dull now with his upgrades but it was still there. He remembered the pain he felt in the early days of waking. “It did hurt…but not as much as the pain of never walking again. Oral is strong, he can handle it.”

“That makes me very happy.” Calina hummed.

They reached her door but Genji stopped her before she went inside.

“Sorry, I…I wanted to ask you something else. Since you can see things in people. Do you see me going in the right direction? Or rather am I on a good path…will I…”

He wasn’t sure what he was asking.

Calina smiled, eyes nearly glowing in the moonlight like two round mirrors. “Don’t be afraid of the darkness in your past Genji. You will find what you are looking for.”

“But What is that? I used to think that I knew…” Remembering his hesitation to strike down the vision of Hanzo. “but now, I’m not so sure.”

Calina hummed quietly. “Sometimes, the thing that you search for your entire life has been there all along.”

Genji sighed. “You sound just like the monks.”

“My Father used to say that what we all truly seek is happiness.” Calina chuckled. “It’s how we obtain it that surprises us.”

The door opened and the old woman from before stood with her arms crossed. She looked none too pleased seeing Calina with Genji.

“I’m back with the medicine, Yaya.” Calina told her.

The old woman frowned. “Get inside girl, your brother is furious that you went out alone.”

“I wasn’t alone.”

“Yes, I see you are with this machine man again.” Yaya grumbled. “How are you planning on getting a husband when the whole village knows you’ve been with this Thing?”

Calina’s face bloomed red. “Yaya!”

Been with?  
…Oh no.

“I never touched her!” Genji promised as Udon cackled in amusement.

Not in that way. He doubted “that way” was even possible with the spirits hissing in his ear.

Yaya scowled at Genji and he couldn’t help stepping back. It reminded him of the way his aunt would look at him when she caught him sneaking back into the castle after curfew.

In fact he’d been in nearly this exact situation before. It didn’t end well if he continued arguing,

“Good night, Calina.” Genji shuffled away awkwardly.

“Good night.” Calina smiled apologetically before Yaya slammed the door.

Genji began his walk back to Nirav’s. He hoped the herbalist would be back home by now. For some strange reason it amused him that the old woman jumped to the scandalous conclusion. He was far from the handsome scoundrel of his youth, in fact he way unrecognizable. Yet people still wanted to lock up their girls when he was around.

“Some things never change.” Genji chuckled to himself.

“Something funny, machine?” A raspy voice said from the building to Genji’s right. The man he’d seen a few nights previously with the red bandanna stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He was massively built with a barrel chest and tree trunks for arms. His tangled brown hair was shoulder length and his beard full and long, knotted into a braid at the end.

Genji stopped in his tracks, realizing that this man must be Thresh. The man signaled for the cyborg reason to come to him but Genji ignored him and kept walking. He didn’t get very far before five other men stepped out to cut him off.

“Let me pass.”

“This is our village, omnic!” One of them shouted.

“You are not welcome here.” Said another.

“So let me leave.” Genji huffed. He was positive that these were some of the same men that he fought when he met Zen. They hadn’t learned their lesson apparently.

Thresh was the next to speak. “What are you and the monks planning? And why have you conspired with the herbalist?”

Genji bristled. “There is no conspiracy.”

“Oh?!” Thresh threw down a couple of Nirav’s dream catchers, pointing at them suspiciously.

Genji went cold. If they had taken all the charms down there was nothing keeping the imposter away. “No no those are meant to protect the village… Nirav is trying to keep you all safe!”

Thresh huffed unimpressed. “It is my job to keep the village safe from creatures like you.”

The comment stung but Genji tried staying cool headed. He could already feel his Ki flowing, and Udon itching for a fight. “You want to keep people safe? Put those dream catchers back up or the villagers will be vulnerable to the monster inside the cave.”

“T-The monster?!” A few looked to each other unsteadily.

“Baba yaga.”

“My cousin was taken when we were children.”

“I hear it howling at night. Chills me to the bone.”

“Enough!” Thresh barked. “That monster is nothing but a myth used to scare children and superstitious idiots.”

“Just put the charms back! I’ll leave, you won’t see me again.” Genji tried bargaining.

Thresh shook his head. “Well you are half right…” He picked up his club, the end detaching with a chain. Thresh gave the mace a few swings and menaced towards Genji. “We won’t be seeing you again.”

Genji put a hand on his sword. His warrior rage boiled inside his gut. He could easily kill these men but if he did, the villagers would never trust him or the monks again.

“Please. I do not wish to fight you.” Genji felt a lurch in his spine as he said it. Must have been Udon in protest.

Thresh grunted to his men and continued his advance. “Surround him, watch out for that sword.”

Genji drew his blade, turning it so the blunt side would be the side he’d strike the men with. They surround him in a large circle, all of them armed with wooden clubs of some sort.

 _Run_ _Sparrow_!

 _Don’t_ _Fight_!

Genji ignored the whispers and took his stance. He couldn’t run away, he needed to put the dream catchers back up and warn Nirav. Nirav...Where was Nirav? Had Thresh and his men hurt them?

Thresh swung his mace, the chain clanking violently, but Genji easily dodged, leaping in the air and flinging his stars at Thresh. One hit him in the shoulder, taking the man out of the fight temporarily. He grunted in pain but pulled the metal out of his arm and flung it to the snow.

Genji was busy locking sword with a skinny man wielding a long cane. This man was surprisingly skilled and held his own with Genji not going for kill shots. The cyborg leaped over a pair of men and dashed through taking both out. With the skinny man still on the offensive he needed to wait for an opening. An opening came when the man lost his footing on the snow; Genji took it and incapacitated with one swift blow to his chest.

 _Don’t_ _Fight_!

Genji started to think that the whispers were right. He was finding it harder and harder to hold himself back. Udon clawed into him, purring with the violence.

“Not good, Master.” The dragon slurred. “Something is wrong.”

Genji panted trying to gain his breath. He was tired but that shouldn’t have been possible. He had only just begun to fight and his enhancements should have been making it even easier. Did the new gear use up more energy when he was in combat? Was that a flaw that Klein and Angela hadn’t worked out?

“We can’t hold back anymore Master! Fight! Unleash the Dragon!”

“No Udon, Something is happening to me…” Genji blocked another swing from Thresh and went on the retreat.

Udon pulsed, thinking on Genji’s back before hissing in distress. “This is our first fight since we joined the sanctuary. You have changed much since our last battle. The ki within us is in conflict.”

Thresh charged at him with the club, Genji barely managing to dodge. He had to block a second man with a pitchfork who was watching to try and catch the cyborg off guard. Genji fended him off but was clubbed over the head by Thresh. Genji heard bells, catching himself on one knee, real teeth clacking on his metal ones. Before Thresh could swing again, Genji twirled around knocking his feet out from under him.

 _Run_ _Sparrow_!

Genji tried to shake the whispers from his pounding head. He could feel himself burning from the inside out, his warrior rage flowing through his veins like a poison.

 _Must_ _violence_ _always_ _be_ _the_ _solution_?

“Angela?!” It was her voice, as clear and recognizable as if she was standing next to him. Genji dropped his sword grabbing both sides of his head. “No no no no no!”

 _What_ _drives_ _you_ _to_ _fight_?

“Sifu?!” He couldn’t be here. Angela couldn’t be here. It was impossible, they were far away, safe in Switzerland. He could hear the howling wolf again and the whispers getting louder. He covered his ears, screaming to block them out. “Stop! Leave me alone!”

He didn’t see Thresh get back up and he barely felt the club come down on his head again.

 

 _What_ _now_ _Sparrow_?

 

“What now, Sparrow? Genji! Look at me when I am speaking to you!”

“Will that make a difference, Anija?” Genji scoffed as he threw a towel into the corner of the dojo.

“This childish behavior must stop!” Hanzo shouted from behind him. “This is our family’s legacy that Father entrusted us with! And you continue to dishonor him with your actions!”

“This clan was your dream! Never mine!” Genji snarled, facing his brother.

“Dream?! What do you know of my dreams? What do you know besides your own suffering?!” Hanzo barked back. “For months now I’ve mourned alone, burdened with all that our father left behind, I needed you, Sparrow! I need you at my side!”

“I am NOT your servant Hanzo! It’s my Life!”

“A life you waste on whores and debauchery!” The rage in Hanzo’s voice grew more. “No more! Take responsibility or leave.”

“Finally going to throw me out on the streets like Rikuo and our Aunt?” Genji snared. “The elders order you to do this too? Have you no mind of your own?!”

Hanzo drew a sword, pointing it in Genji’s direction. “You have forced my hand.”

“So you’re threatening me now, come on Anija I am sick of our games.” Genji rolled his eyes but Hanzo’s lips stayed pressed into a tight frown. “You’re serious…”

“As things stand you are no brother of mine.” Hanzo said coldly.

Genji bore his teeth, grabbing and drawing a sword from the weapons rack. “So this is how it is. Steel and blood always decides which dragon is stronger, why should we be any different?”

The two brothers circled each other on the mat, Green and Blue Dragons North and South winds intent on the duel.

It wasn’t known who struck first. Both charged at nearly the same instant. Swords clashed and Genji drew first blood. He was pleased, how wrong everyone had been about Hanzo being stronger.

Hanzo clutched his bleeding side, snarling in anger.

“What now, Anija?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Ag1o3koTLWM


	11. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji must act quickly to warn everyone of what Thresh has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecc0 is minding own business.
> 
> Genji- Pssst Ecc0...
> 
> Ecc0 has procrastinated writing Genji for months...
> 
> Genji- Ecc0! Stop procrastinating In Skyrim and finish my next chapter!
> 
> Ecc0- I don’t feel like it. Overwatch sucks.
> 
> Genji- You suck! I have been unconscious on top of a mountain since November!
> 
> Ecc0-Whoops...
> 
> Genji- Finish the chapter!
> 
> Ecc0- K
> 
> Ecc0 writes nightmare fuel
> 
> Genji- o_o
> 
>  
> 
> .

_Genji…_

_What have I done?_

_Genji, I’m sorry!_

_Wake up Sparrow!_

_Wake up!_

 

“Anija..?” Genji groaned, pushing himself up as his blurred vision came back into focus.

He wasn’t in the village anymore, he was now at the bottom of a steep ravine surrounded by trash and other discarded rubbish. His head ached and as he brought his hand up to inspect his injury, he found a sizable dent. The thick metal plate had spared his skull from being shattered but he definitely still had a concussion.

“You’re awake Master.” Udon murmured sluggishly. “Death still manages to elude us.”

“What happened?” Genji’s voice hitched as he removed his visor and rubbed his temples. The cold air hitting his face cleared the fog from his head and the night’s events returned to him. His nightmare, the talk with Calina, his fight with Thresh.

“Those men tossed you down here after they beat you over the head.” Udon explained. “One realized you were human but the leader ordered you to be disposed of anyway. He meant to murder you Master.”

“Forget that, Udon.” Genji stood up slowly to stop his head from spinning. He wasn’t as angry as he should have been, more worried in fact. “We need to find Nirav and Calina, warn them that the charms have been destroyed.”

“The sun is up. Zenyatta will have noticed your absence by now. He will be looking for us.” The dragon said, detaching from Genji’s back and appearing to him is Spectral form.

“He’s probably worried.” Genji sighed, patting Udon’s head and replacing the visor.

He should have told Zen where he was going, he shouldn’t have gone at all, but if he hadn’t, he would not have discovered what the village fighters had done. It must have been the imposter that he heard last night. It couldn’t be who he thought.

“I know you are not here Angela.” Genji murmured as he climbed the icy cliff. The memory of her voice was still present in his mind, it had sounded so real. He remembered Calina’s warning about the black dog, how someone close to him was going to die. Doubt of his words settled in his mind. “You are safe in Switzerland...”

“It was just a trick, master. No one is going to die.” Udon tried reassuring Genji. When the cyborg pulled himself onto a ledge, he was greeted by a small figure laying on its side in the snow.

“Nirav!” Genji shrieked in horror. The herbalist didn’t move and Genji scrambled to their side to check for any signs of life. He was relieved when he saw them breathing. “We need to get them to the village. They’re almost frozen.”

Nirav was tiny, with fragile little bones that Genji feared would break if he wasn’t careful. He picked them up as gently as he could, cradling them in his arms. The herbalist opened their eyes briefly and tried to move but Genji stopped them.

“Stay calm...don’t try and move.” Genji whispered. “I’m getting you out of here.”

He trudged all the way to the village. Thresh and his men had taken him a considerable distance. When the houses were in sight, Genji spied a commotion among the villagers. They were grouped together, surrounding something in the center. As he got closer, he could hear Zenyatta’s voice among the chatter.

“No... Zen!” Genji exclaimed, rushing into the crowd. Nirav groaned in protest and the cyborg had to stop.

“These machines, they plot and they scheme in their fortress. Now one of our own is missing!” Thresh’s voice boomed over the crowd. Zen and Mondatta stood before him, the former shielding his brother protectively.

“They are not the ones to blame! They have been helping.” Oral stood between Thresh and the omnics. Leaning on his crutch and holding a club in his other hand. “What have you done with Nirav and the cyborg?! WHERE’S MY SISTER?!”

“Perhapse you should ask your new omnic friends where she is.” Thresh mocked. “Omnic’s did all sorts of experiments on humans in the crisis. Hell, their pet cyborg is probably one of their sick creations!”

“You did something to Genji and Nirav!” Zen buzzed angrily. “And you have the nerve to say we abducted her?!”

“Zenyatta remain calm.” Mondatta stressed, holding out his arms and trying to defuse the anger burning among the crowd. “Tranquility, brother...”

Nirav’s breathing was getting shallower and they trembled more. If Genji didn’t get them to the monks for healing, they would die.  
“Mondatta!” Zen!” Genji shouted over the people.  
He nudged them but they didn’t budge.

It was Yaya, the old woman, that came to his aid. She shot a round in the air and the crowed focused on her. “Get out of the way!” She yelled.

Genji brought Nirav forward through the crowd to where the monks were. A look of anger and surprise furrowed Thresh’s features and his men all began to move away nervously.

“Nirav!” Zen buzzed rushing to Genli’s side. He held a harmony orb over the herbalist. “Genji, what happened?”

Genji turned to Thresh. “He took down the protection charms, master. He hurt Nirav and tried to have me killed.”

“Lies-”

“You took down the charms?!” Oral roared. “They protect the Village from the monster!”

“There is NO monster.” Thresh huffed. “You sound like a superstitious child, Oral. The only monsters here are these damned metal abominations!”

Thresh and Oral began shouting at each other in a language Genji couldn’t understand. All he knew was that Calina was gone. The Imposter was back and it must have taken her. Tension was building among the crowd and Genji heard the little snickers of the whispers.

_Lies!_

_Kill them!_

_Abominations!_

_Nirav is dying..._

_They hurt Genji._

Wait...They were’t speaking to him...

A violet orb struck Thresh in the shoulder before floating over his head, pouring darkness down upon him. The man gasped before falling to his knees in screaming. He held his head in his hands in agony. Zenyatta hovered in place, a violet aura surrounding him.

“Darkness falls...” Zenyatta said in a disembodied voice. “Do you still doubt its existence?!”

“Zenyatta no!” Mondatta pleaded.

“Zen...” Genji gasped in horror as the rest of the villagers screamed. What was the monster doing to his master?! Mondatta’s chest began to emit gold light as he held his arms in a praying position.

“Embrace Tranquility!” He announced as the light radiated outward in a powerful wave. It engulfed the crowd, calming the frightened villagers. When it swept over Zen and Thresh the violet light faded away. Zen snapped out of his trance, buzzing mournfully.

“I…I’m sorry brother.” Zen whispered. “I lost control.”

“What was that just now?!” Oral limped over to them, but turned his focus on the Herbalist. He pointed in the direction of his home with the club. “Nevermind… we need to get Nirav inside.”

“Hai.” Genji agreed, scooping up Nirav. He looked at Zen uncertainly.

“We will explain everything.” Mondatta assured, placing a hand on Zenyatta. The crowd eyed them curiously but their fear was not overwhelming. “There is much you still do not understand.”

Inside, Genji laid Nirav on Calina’s bed and covered them in blankets. Despite the harmony orbs, the herbalist was not getting better. Mondatta said they were most likely bleeding internally.

“There must be something we can do.” Genji said. “Shambali magic is supposed to heal…”

“Over time…” Mondatta hummed softy. “Or rather, our magic encourages the body to heal itself. The damage here may be too severe. We can only wait and see.”

“Why would they do this to Nirav?” Zen murmured. “I understand why I am loathed by them…but Nirav has been a healer here for decades…”

The monk had been quiet up to this point. Genji wondered if he was going to explain himself now.

“Zen…” Genji asked cautiously. The monk lifted his head but lowered it in shame.

“I’m sorry, my student…I have kept this part of myself from you.” Zen said quietly.

“You can use discord.” Genji observed. “That is how you know so much about it. Why you understand what is happening to me…because it happened to you.”

Zen folded his hands in his lap. “Not exactly…my past…I still don’t understand all of it. I was something else before I was Zenyatta…something with much anger and hatred.” He looked to Mondatta. “I learned tranquillity from my Shambali brothers and sisters but there is a darkness still inside of me.”

“Before he fell to the Imposter, our brother attempted to help Zenyatta, as the same darkness existed in him.” Mondatta said solemnly. “No being is void of discord, some just take to it more strongly than others.”

“I have tried tempering it through training.” Zen admitted. “Thought I was past it controlling me…but I was wrong.”

Oral came back inside, out of breath and distraught. Omnics and cyborg looked to him expecting the villager to be angry and back in their mob.

“We meant no harm—”

Mondatta was cut off by Oral. “Thresh is assembling his men, he means to destroy your sanctuary.”

“He will not succeed.” Genji growled, reaching for his sword and realizing it wasn’t there.

“We do not need any more violence.” Mondatta scolded.

“There’s something else. Calina is gone.” Oral said. He looked pale, it wasn’t difficult to see he was in pain. Genji remembered his recovery period and imagined Algela urging Oral to lay down and rest. “I hate to ask this, but...” Oral looked directly at Genji. “I need help to get her back.”

“You fear she is in the cave...” Genji murmured, his stomach dropping.

“She is all I have.” Oral coughed, fighting back tears. “I will not come back from losing my leg, just to abandon her to that monster!”

“You are in no condition to face the imposter.” Mondatta said, distantly. “...None of us are. If you can delay Thresh, I shall return to the sanctuary and gather a team--group to search the cave.” Mondatta rose from his seat and walked to the exit. He still had that troubled demeanor that made Genji feel he was holding something back.

“There is something you are not telling us.” Genji called him out. “I thought, maybe it was Zenyatta’s discord...but there is more, isn’t there?”

Mondatta tensed, turning his head to look back at Genji, then looked back at the door. “I had hoped to spare you from this news until the danger of the imposter had passed.”

“What news?”

There was a long silence before the monk answered, turning all the way around. “There was an attack in Swizerland...Overwatch has been destroyed.”

Genji wasn’t expecting him to say that. He knew something was bothering the monk but he never imagined it would be so bad. The weight of what Mondatta had told him took several seconds to hit Genji.

His heart sank. “How? When?!”  
Had this been what his vision foretold?  
Angela! Was she alive? Did he really hear her voice last night?!

Mondatta paused again. “I only received the news a few days ago. The messenger did not know much but people are saying internal forces betrayed the leadership.”

Reyes and Morrison...the bastards finally did it!

“Angela Ziegler! Is she alright?!” Genji blurted out.

“Do not worry. She is the one who sent word to us.” Mondatta said, raising a calming hand. “She is safe.”

“What about Chief Liao Li? Jesse McCree?” Genji felt Udon coil around his gut.

“Genji...” Zen murmured with worry.

“Their fates are still unknown to us.” Mondatta said, apologetically. He started again towards the door. “I am sorry I kept this from you, young sparrow, but you know now. I must go before it is too late for Calina.”

The monk left swiftly but Oral looked as if he was going out anyway. Zen had to step in front of the door to block him. “Mondatta won’t take long.” Zen assured him but Oral shook his head.

“This is my sister’s life!” Oral boomed. He tried to push the omnic out of the way but Zen held his ground.

Genji hadn’t had time to process any of what was going on. All of it was swirling in a vortex in his mind. Thresh tried to kill him, Nirav was dying, Calina was missing, the villagers wanted to destroy the sanctuary, Overwatch was gone; He still had no explanation for his visions of Hanzo...yet, it was the first time that his revenge didn’t once cross his mind. Wallowing in his rage and misery hadn’t helped him accomplish anything all these years. Plotting his brother’s end would not help him to solve any of these problems.

He had to do SOMETHING.

_What now Sparrow?_

Genji got between Zen and Oral. “Oral! You have a good relationship with the villages, convince them to delay Thresh for as long as possible.”

“Like hell--”

“I will go and get Calina.” Genji finished. “It is me that it wants, if I go, perhaps it will release her.

“No, my student!” Zen protested. Genji rested a hand on the monk’s shoulder the same way Zen had done for him.

“Stay here and look after Nirav.” The cyborg swallowed, he didn’t want to show he was afraid. “As soon as Mondatta returns, send him in to back me up.”

“I do not want to lose you like my brother.” Zen buzzed sadly.

“You won’t,” Genji said, convincing himself.

“If you intend on fighting this ‘imposter’ you will need a weapon.” Oral frowned. “Your sword is gone...”

Genji shook his head. “This monster can’t be fought with such a thing anyway.” Udon pulsed along his right arm, green light dancing on the metal. “I will to keep it busy until Mondatta arrives.”

Nirav lifted their head and let out a quiet grunt. “Nirav...what is it? Are you in pain?” Zen asked, worried. They motioned for the three to come near, pointing to a pocket on their chest. When Genji inspected it, he found a charm with hawk feathers and black hair woven into it. When he touched it, he could feel power attached to it.

“Is this for protection?” Genji asked. Nirav nodded before closing their eyes and going back to sleep. “Thank you.”

Zen replenished the harmony orb and let it float above the herbalist’s head. “You are right, Genji. Something must be done, for the sake of everyone on this mountain. Yours might be the only spirit strong enough...”

 

_Strong Spirit_

 

Genji took a deep breath, staring into the dark entrance to the cave. He felt the pull, the urge to go in. It nagged at him and again he swore something inside was looking back. He squinted, leaning forward, not knowing if he was imagining or not but he saw a pair of pale eyes, any features of their owner obscured by shadows. The eyes blinked then rose to a height to match the cyborg’s.

“I see you there.” Genji cleared his throat. Fear crept up his spine, but he tied the charm around his neck and ignored it. Udon protested every second of this interaction. “Release the girl, deal with me instead.”

A freezing gust of wind blew out in reply. The eyes disappeared from sight and Genji took a step forward. He stopped himself from going all the way in, holding onto the edge and leaning further. It was impossible how dark it was, another freezing gust hitting Genji as he tried in vain to see where the eyes went.

"She is gone master!" Udon warned. "It is not too late to go back to the sanctuary. Do not do this!"

"I can't just leave her Udon. She does not know what she's doing, she'll die..." Genji whispered.

"We will die if--"

Genji felt it. A hand on his back, ice cold and unseen. It pushed him with great force and he fell forward before Udon could finish. The darkness swallowed him and he fell further than should have been possible. He hit the cave floor, making a crackling sound. His green visor lit up the space in front of him, revealing a human skull and rib-cage.

"Ahh!" He scuttled away out of reflex, back hitting the cave wall with no sign that there was ever an entrance. The floor was littered with bones of numerous animals as well as humans. All were old and dry, from years of no disturbance.

Genji calmed his breathing, focusing on what Zen taught him to quiet his soul. The settings on his visor adjusted to try and compensate for the darkness and he got a better look at his surroundings. Everything here was dead and therefor could not hurt him. Now was the time to find Calina. The only problem was that he didn't see her anywhere.

"Calina!" He called out only for Udon to coil around his throat.

"Quiet! or it will hear you." The dragon hissed.

"What will?" Genji asked inside his head. "I do't see anything..." An unearthly snarl cut him off.

"You are looking with your eyes but not with your other senses. Listen master, and feel the presence."

Closing his eyes, Genji listened. After what seemed like five minutes he still didn't hear anything, not the voices, not Calina, just the wind blowing through...

Wait

Genji listened closer. The wind was rising and falling in intervals, not unlike the breathing of an animal. It had a gurgle to it, like the sound an alligator made while partially submerged in water. In his mind's eye he could picture a grotesque maw of jagged teeth dripping with a blackened ooze, looming over him from the cavern ceiling. Genji shuttered, pressing his back harder against the wall.

"What the hell is that?"

"A perversion of what we both hold sacred.” Udon whispered. "The dragon will devour us if we try to go back the way we came. We must find another way out of this cave."

Genji swallowed, nodding his head. There was a tunnel across the sea of bones. The only possible exit that he could see. He would have to move slowly so not to disturb the bones and make a noise.

"The wall master, scale the wall and go around." Udon instructed. Genji ran a metal hand against the smooth surface, sighing doubtfully. "You can do it."

With another deep breath, Genji turned to face the wall. He found a rougher patch that made a decent hold and he began to carefully move along the wall. It wasn't difficult, his arms or legs could not get tired but he needed to keep concentration so he wouldn't slip.

He continued his trek like a fly on the wall, his heart beat steadily with his focus. Then he felt a slimy substance land on his back. He couldn't tell if it was hot or cold but it was very wet and slippery. His foot slid against the ooze and then slammed back into the rocky wall as he tried to regain his grip.

Genji froze, holding his breath. The steady breaths of the monster became faster. A head-splitting scrapping filled the cavern as the wall shook.

"It sees you! Run the rest of the way!" Udon shouted. Genji leaped from the wall, making a break for the tunnel. He felt something large and powerful moving behind him as he dashed the rest of the way inside. The tunnel was too narrow for the beast to follow, its massive claws were the only part that fit inside. One narrowly missed Genji as it grabbed for him. A snarl echoed in his ears, so loud that he needed to cover his head with his hands. He hadn’t stopped running and smacked headfirst into another wall.

Disoriented and helpless on his back, he felt hands on him. Dozens of invisible pairs poking and prodding, pulling his limbs in different directions. The whispers came back angry.

_Where were you?!_

_Killer! You Killed him!_

_You are no Dragon!_

_I needed you!_

_Weak! Pathetic!_

_They came for him Sparrow!_

_Kill him!_

_KILL HIM!_

“Stop!” Genji screamed, cradling his aching head and trying to struggle away from the hands touching him. They were pulling so hard and shouting so loudly he thought they were about to tear him apart.

A howl drowned out the voices and as soon as it did the hands let go of him and there was the sound of scuttling feet moving away. Nirav’s charm shimmered with white light around Genji’s neck.

_Okami_

_Bad Wolf!_

_Okami!_

Genji sat up, facing the direction of where the howl came from. A white tail disappeared around a corner and without hesitation Genji followed it. The white wolf protected him in his vision, it would protect him here too.

"Master..." Udon said, coiling onto Genji's back. "What are you doing?"

"Following him!" Genji replied as he turned the corner. The wolf was far ahead, a ghostly light kept it visible, but he stopped, looking back to make sure Genji was behind him. "He is leading us out."

"You do not know that." The dragon whispered, tucking his head under the cyborg's chin.

"You have a better idea?" Genji asked. "The monster is not gone, Udon. It still has Calina. We cannot run from it forever, we must face it in battle."

"How?" Udon asked. "You cannot call upon rage as you once did...you have no sword... We are not strong enough."

_Push and pull, light and dark, chaos and serenity._

_Invest too much energy into one and your chi does not flow. With your chi out of balance you will not grow or heal._

Liao’s words came back to him, the words he didn’t understand at the time.

_You must repair the damage within your soul._

Genji knew what he had to do.


End file.
